Au coeur des choses
by sbcortone
Summary: Il s'agit d'une suite à ma fanfic "Instinct". Faith est resté aux côtés des frères Winchester mais sa présence n'est pas sans créé quelques tensions entre eux. Surtout quand un énième cauchemars pourrait bien s'avérer fatal pour la jeune femme... Plus romantique et plus sombre que "Instinct"...
1. Chapter 1

Un gémissement, rauque… sourd… plaintif… essoufflé… tira les frères Winchester du sommeil auquel ils s'étaient abandonné à peine une heure plus tôt ; Ils savaient tous deux ce que ces gémissements signifiaient. Ils les entendaient nuit après nuits depuis des mois. Dean les accueillit d'un grognement agacé. Il ne prit même pas la peine d'ouvrir les paupières, il remonta sa couverture au-dessus de sa tête et d'un mouvement rageur, tourna le dos au lit de son frère. Sam était fatigué. Lorsqu'il fut réveillé par le bruit et le désordre que les cauchemars faisaient naître chez la jeune femme qui partageait son lit, il fut tenté de replonger aussitôt dans le sommeil. Mais, finalement, la sollicitude et l'affection que lui inspirait Faith, le convainquirent d'ouvrir les yeux.

D'abord, ce ne fut qu'un rideau sombre et flou qui lui apparut. Puis, il reconnut le lustre de toile orangé, démodé, qui ornait le plafond de leur chambre de motel. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il réalisa que ce lustre se balançait qu'il prit conscience que quelque chose n'était pas normal. Puis, ce fut une ombre, à sa droite, grandissante dans la timide lumière artificielle des lampadaires du parking que laissait filtrer des rideaux usés, qui le tirèrent brutalement des vapes nuageuses où la fatigue l'avait laissé. Il se redressa dans un sursaut…

De l'autre côté du lit qu'il partageait avec son amie, la silhouette de cette dernière se soulevait dans une cambrure rigide. Une main géante et invisible semblait tirer vers le plafond le corps inerte de Faith, laissant ses membres alanguis d'une manière lamentable et funèbre de chaque côté d'elle. Sa lourde chevelure brune pendait dans le vide, tirant à leur suite le visage douloureusement crispé et le cou tendu de la jeune femme. Le drap de leur lit pendait entre elle et lui comme un lien volatile et mortuaire.

- _Faith !_ Hurla-t-il en se précipitant jusqu'à elle.

Il s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de son amie, incapable de savoir ce qu'il aurait dû faire pour lui venir en aide, pétrifié par la douleur que trahissait les traits crispés de son visage blafard. Dean, que le cri affolé de son cadet avait tiré de son lit d'un bond, levait vers eux un regard stupéfait. Sam, debout sur son lit, une main hésitante, tendue vers Faith qui lévitait jusqu'à hauteur de la poitrine de ce dernier, cambrée dans une postule qui évoquait moins une position de Yoga qu'un acte de torture. Ses yeux étaient révulsés, de ses lèvres entrouvertes émergeaient une suite de gémissements desquels germaient une plainte patente et continue, son souffle se faisait haletant et son corps tout entier étaient secoué par de violents soubresauts.

- _Putain de m…_ Bafouilla Dean avec un mouvement de recul.

- _Je fais quoi ?_ Lui demanda Sam dans un cri paniqué.

Mais Dean ne sut que lui répondre.

- _Je fais quoi ?_ Hurla son frère.

- _Fais là redescendre de là !_ Décida finalement Dean en se précipitant pour aider son cadet.

D'un même geste hésitant, les 2 frères tirèrent timidement le corps de Faith vers le matelas. Au début, il ne présenta pas réellement de résistance. C'était comme de forcer un ballon gonflé à l'hélium à descendre. Mais la peau de leur amie était glaciale comme la mort. A son contact, Dean et Sam échangèrent un regard inquiet où grandissait un même flot de panique. Puis, elle eut un soubresaut plus violent que les précédents, qui sembla vouloir la casser comme on casse de dos d'une poupée à trop vouloir la plier. Un flot de panique, prodigieux et étourdissant, prit Sam par surprise et, sans plus réfléchir, il enlaça le corps inerte de Faith et se laissant tomber sur le lit, l'entraina à sa suite plus près du sol. Il la serra contre lui comme si lui prodiguer sa force pouvait l'aider à contrer celle qui lui était imposée. Pendant, un instant, il eut à lutter… Puis, aussi soudainement qu'une rafale de vent souffle la flamme d'une chandelle, Faith git inerte entre les bras de Sam, sous le regard pétrifié de Dean. Ses paupières s'étaient fermés, ses bras étaient retombés le long de son corps, sa tête s'était abandonné contre l'épaule du cadet des frères Winchester.

- _Faith ?_ Tenta Sam dans un souffle.

- _Faith ?_ Répéta Dean d'une voix mal assuré en se penchant sur ses compagnons.

Mais la jeune femme n'eut aucune réaction.

- _Dean ?_ Fit soudain Sam en levant vers son aîné un regard terrifié. _Je… Je ne sens pas son cœur battre_…

Pendant une seconde complète, l'esprit de Dean fut vidé de tout. Il n'arriva plus à penser, ni à voir, ni à comprendre. Puis, la réalité le frappa comme une gifle assomme un petit enfant. Il arracha le corps inerte de Faith des bras de son frère et l'étendit sur la moquette rugueuse qui recouvrait le sol de leur minable petite chambre de motel.

- _Appelle une ambulance !_ Ordonna-t-il à son cadet dans un cri.

Il fallut à Sam un long moment avant de prendre conscience de ce que sous-entendait son frère. Mais lorsqu'il le vit tâter le cou de Faith de 3 doigts, puis, un masque blafard apparut soudainement sur ses traits, poser ses lèvres sur celles sans couleur de la jeune femme, il comprit ce que Dean avait déjà réalisé. Il se précipita sur son téléphone portable resté posé sur la table de nuit et composa le 911.

Pendant une éternité, Dean s'acharna sur le corps sans vie de Faith…

Pendant une éternité, Sam cessa de respirer…

**REVIEWS :**  
**Alors, voilà le premier chapitre (enfin, c'est plus un Prologue que vraiment un chapitre ! _) de la suite de "Instinct". Faith est resté auprès des frères Winchester et j'espère que vous aimerez leurs nouvelles aventures... **  
**Le chapitre 2 très bientôt...**


	2. Chapter 2

Les ambulanciers étaient débarqués dans la petite chambre de motel une éternité plus tard. L'un des 2 hommes avaient demandé à Dean depuis combien de temps il était en train de pratiqué un massage cardiaque mais le jeune homme ne l'avait pas entendu. Sam avait répondu à sa place : « _Une dizaine de minute !_ » avait-il avoué d'une voix blanche. Alors même que les mots sortaient de sa bouche, il comprit que l'espoir qu'il avait retenu en suspend pendant ces interminables minutes était vain.

- _Ecartez-vous !_ Avait ordonné un des ambulanciers à Dean.

Mais, encore une fois, il sembla que le jeune homme ne l'entendit pas. Il continuait inlassablement les mêmes gestes, incapable de penser à ce qu'il se passerait s'il venait à s'interrompre. Alors, il poursuivait : Souffler entre les lèvres bleues de Faith, Appuyer à rythme régulier sur sa poitrine, souffler contre sa chair froide !

- _Monsieur_, insista l'ambulancier, _laissez-nous faire !_

- _Dean !_ Tenta Sam à son tour.

- _Dean !_ Cria-t-il une nouvelle fois lorsque son aîné persista à ne pas les entendre.

Dean s'écarta du corps de Faith dans un bond, comme repoussé par une décharge électrique. Les 2 hommes se précipitèrent aux côtés de la jeune femme.

- _Que s'est-il passé ?_ Interrogea l'un d'eux tandis qu'il manipulait les membres inertes de leur amie en faisant toutes sortes de vérifications.

Aucun des 2 frères ne put leurs fournir de réponse. Ils l'ignoraient !

Les cauchemars prémonitoires de Faith avaient toujours été intenses, Sam en avait été témoins avant même leur première rencontre. Il arrivait qu'elle se réveille avec des blessures sorties de nulle part, des lacérassions, des morsures, des mutilations… Mais ces marques disparaissaient aussi rapidement qu'elles étaient apparues, ne laissant que de timides marques sur le corps de la jeune femme. Elles laissaient Faith épuisée, furieuse mais toujours saine et sauve ! Qu'avait-il pu se passer cette nuit, au milieu de ses songes, pour la laisser… morte ?

Sam cacha son visage entre ses bras. Dean lui ne pouvait détacher son regard du visage placide de la jeune femme. Elle était aussi pâle qu'un cadavre et, sur sa peau hésitante entre le translucide et le bleu, les longs cils noirs ressortissaient comme un dernier appel à la vie. Un flot de larme incontrôlé lui monta aux yeux et une boule remonta le long de sa gorge brulante.

Il courut jusqu' à la salle de bain et régurgita, la tête dans les toilettes.

Pendant un long moment, il resta là, trop faible pour tenter de se relever. La tête lui tournait inlassablement… Mais un choc sourd, dans la pièce voisine, le rappela à la réalité dans un sursaut. Réprimant l'écœurement qui lui venait aux lèvres, il se remit sur ses pieds et chancela jusqu' à la chambre. Depuis l'encadrement de la porte, il vit les 2 ambulanciers pencher sur Faith. Le t-shirt qui lui servait de chemise de nuit avait été découpé dans le sens de la longueur, découvrant indécemment la poitrine de la jeune femme. Elle ne se soulevait pas.

- _300_. Indiqua sèchement l'un des hommes à son compagnon.

Un bip continu fut bientôt émit depuis le défibrillateur qui était posé à leurs côtés.

- _Prêt_. Fit l'autre en réponse au sifflement de la machine.

- _Prêt !_ Répéta le premier.

Les 2 hommes s'écartèrent du corps de Faith et celui-ci se souleva dans un spasme déchirant.

L'un des ambulanciers écouta son cœur à l'aide de son stéthoscope mais le regard volontaire qu'il leva vers son coéquipier indiqua à celui-ci qu'il ne répondait toujours pas.

- _350_. Fit-il.

L'autre manipula à nouveau le défibrillateur. A nouveau le bip continu finit par apparaitre. A nouveau, ils s'écartèrent et à nouveau, le corps de la jeune femme s'arqua brutalement avant de s'effondrer à nouveau.

L'ambulancier se pencha sur elle.

- _Elle revient !_ Soupira-t-il finalement de soulagement, tandis qu'il entendait le rythme doux et régulier d'un cœur résonner à ses oreilles.

Un rire nerveux s'échappa des lèvres de Sam. Il se transforma bientôt en un sanglot qu'il réprima comme il put.

Dean lui ne parvint toujours pas à détacher ses yeux du visage blafard de Faith.

**REVIEWS:**  
**Alors? **  
**N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé...**


	3. Chapter 3

- _Comment va-t-elle ?_ Bondit Sam lorsque le médecin urgentiste apparut au sortir de la chambre d'hôpital des soins intensifs dans laquelle son amie avait été installé une heure plus tôt.

- _Votre amie a eu de la chance_. Commenta le docteur pour toute réponse.

L'homme, petit et maigrelet, posait sur les 2 frères un regard méfiant.

- _Alors… Elle… Elle va s'en sortir ?_ Insista le cadet.

- _Pour être honnête, je n'en sais rien ! Elle est encore inconsciente et j'ignore ce qui s'est passé. Est-ce que votre amie se drogue ?_

- _Quoi ? Non !_ S'insurgea Sam.

- _Je ne vois aucune autre explication au fait qu'une jeune femme de 23 ans, en parfaite santé, soit victime d'une attaque… Bien que ses tests soient revenus négatif…_ (Puis, après un instant de réflexion, il se tourna vers Sam) _Est-ce que Mlle Rinehart est votre… petit-amie ?_

Sam ne trouva d'autre réponse que les bafouilles gênées et involontaires qui s'échappait de ses lèvres. Comment expliquer à ce parfait étranger qu'il avait le sentiment que Faith Rinehart était son âme-sœur alors même que les sentiments qu'ils éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre n'avaient rien de romantique. Il avait lui-même du mal à comprendre ce qu'il ressentait pour la jeune femme, alors l'expliquer à un parfait étranger.

- _Oui !_ Répondit Dean à sa place. _Pourquoi voulez-vous le savoir ?_

Sam tourna vers son frère un regard surprit, puis reporta son attention vers le médecin. Celui-ci, d'un air gêné, se tourna vers l'angle du couloir dans lequel les 2 frères avaient attendu avec angoisse des nouvelles de la jeune femme. 2 Policiers en uniformes apparurent et, accordant un hochement de tête en direction du médecin, ils vinrent à leur rencontre.

- _Ces messieurs auraient quelques questions à vous poser_. Les informa le médecin.

- _Je… Je ne comprends pas !_ Bafouilla Sam. _Vous avez dit que Faith allait s'en sortir. Pourquoi est-ce que la police est là ?_

Le regard que le docteur posa sur lui à cet instant se durcit :

- _Vous comprendrez qu'au regard de toutes les cicatrices qui marquent le corps de votre petite-amie, il est de mon devoir de m'inquiéter…_

_- Les cicatrices ?_ Répéta Sam interdit.

Puis revinrent en mémoire des 2 frères les lacérations qui ornaient l'intérieur des poignets de leur compagne, la fine ligne qui parait son cou et son épaule, les 3 lignes parallèles qui barrait son ventre blanc et plat. Toutes ces blessures qu'elle avait vu infligée à d'autre dans ses cauchemars mais qui resteraient à jamais sur son corps comme des témoignages de ses pires visions. Dean comprit que le médecin ait put les soupçonner d'une cruelle forme de maltraitance à l'égard de la jeune femme, et pourtant, Dieu savait qu'il aurait donné beaucoup pour débarrasser Faith de ces traumatismes persistants.

- _Je… Je ne frappe pas Faith !_ S'insurgea Sam dont les pensées avaient suivi le même fil conducteur que celles de son aîné.

- _Il dit vrai !_ Renchérit ce dernier non sans ironie. _Il serait incapable de la remettre à sa place, même si elle planifiait la fin du monde !_

- _Alors d'où viennent ces cicatrices ?_ Insista l'urgentiste. _Et que s'est-il passé pour qu'une jeune femme de cet âge soit victime d'une crise cardiaque au milieu de la nuit ?_

« _Oups, ça va être dure à expliquer !_ » Marmonna Dean pour lui-même.

- _J'ai simplement… une santé pourrie… et une vie qui ne l'est… pas moins !_ Fit un murmure rauque depuis la porte de chambre de Faith.

Tous les regards se portèrent vers ce même point ; Appuyée contre le chambranle de la porte, tenant à peine sur ses jambes chancelantes, Faith les dévisageait les uns après les autres, le souffle court. Elle était blafarde et la courte chemise de nuit hospitalière qu'elle revêtait ne faisait qu'accentuer la fragilité qui se dégageait de son apparence.

- _Mademoiselle !_ S'écria le médecin en se précipitant vers elle. _Vous ne devriez pas être debout_…

- _Qu'est-ce que… Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?_ Interrogea-t-elle en tournant son regard cerné de bleu vers Sam.

Ce dernier devança le docteur et souleva Faith de terre à la seconde où il l'eu rejointe. Elle s'abandonna contre lui. Epuisée, de toute évidence !

- _Je t'expliquerais_… Lui murmura Sam à l'oreille.

- _Recouchez là !_ Ordonna le médecin.

Sam pénétra dans la chambre et obtempéra. Délicatement, il déposa le corps affaibli de la jeune femme sur le lit médicalisé. Elle se laissa faire et, malgré la fatigue évidente qui étirait ses traits et le bleu qui soulignait ses yeux et colorait ses lèvres, offrit un sourire doux à son preux chevalier. Le médecin écarta Sam d'un geste sec et s'affaira sur la malade dans un silence lourd.

- _Vous ne devriez même pas être en mesure de parler_. S'étonna le médecin dans un grognement réprobateur.

- _Je… vais… bien !_ Souffla sa patiente.

- _Mouais, très convaincante !_ Grogna à son tour Dean qui les avait suivi.

Le docteur replaça sur son visage le masque à oxygène dont la jeune femme avait dû se défaire pour les rejoindre, replaça l'intraveineuse dans son bras où s'écoulait déjà un fin filet de sang écarlate et replaça sur la poitrine de la jeune femme les diodes de l'électrocardiogramme.

- _Docteur ?_ S'enquit l'un des 2 policiers en apparaissant dans l'embrasure de la porte.

L'interpelé hésita, réfléchit une seconde puis leva un regard inquiet sur sa patiente. Elle était si pâle qu'il l'aurait cru morte s'il n'y avait eu le doux sourire qu'elle adressait à son fiancé et leurs doigts entrelacés.

- _Navré Messieurs !_ S'excusa-t-il. _Il semblerait que je me sois trompé_…

- _D'accord !_ Fit l'homme en uniforme en quittant la pièce avec un hochement de tête en guise d'au revoir. _Appelez-nous au besoin !_

_- Il faut qu'elle se repose d'accord ?_ Reprit le médecin en se tournant vers Sam d'un air sévère.

- _Oui Monsieur !_

_- Qu'elle reste couchée d'accord ? Pas de virée dans le couloir, et pas de discutions, ok ?_

_- Oui Monsieur, j'y veillerais !_

- _Bien…_

Après un dernier regard en direction de l'étrange trio, le médecin quitta la pièce sans s'être totalement départit de la méfiance que lui inspirait ces jeunes gens.

Sam reporta son attention sur son amie et son cœur se serra ; Elle était si pâle, ses traits étaient si creusés, ses lèvres si sombres et tremblantes…

- _J'ai le droit à… un résumé de la situation ?_ Interrogea-t-elle en se tournant vers Dean.

Devant le visage défait de Sam, les doigts de la jeune femme avait affermit leurs prises sur la main du jeune homme, en guise de réconfort. Elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'elle faisait là – _quoique_ !-, mais il était clair que, malgré le poids douloureux qui pesait sur sa poitrine, la nuit semblait avoir été encore plus pénible pour Sam et, ayant la conviction qu'elle était pour beaucoup dans la souffrance que reflétait le visage de son ami, elle préféra lui laisser un instant de repos. Dean, lui, semblait plus égal à lui-même.

- _A toi de nous le dire !_ Répliqua ce dernier avec plus de sècheresse qu'il ne l'avait souhaité.

Elle fut surprise de son ton. "_Avait-elle merdé à ce point ?"_

- _Tu ne te souviens pas de la nuit dernière ?_ S'étonna Sam.

- _Non_. Répondit-elle d'un air contrarié.

- _Tu es morte_. Lui murmura Sam dans un souffle, comme si les mots même lui étaient insupportables.

- _Morte ?_

_- Tu te souviens du cauchemar que tu as fait ?_ Les coupa Dean.

Faith fouillât un instant dans sa mémoire. Soudain, elle eut du mal à respirer librement.

- _Vaguement !_ Répondit-elle enfin.

- _Mais encore ?_ Insista l'aîné des frères Winchester.

La jeune femme fit abstraction de la sècheresse qu'il y avait dans la voix du chasseur et se tourna à nouveau vers Sam.

- _Euh… Tout était noir autour de moi. C'était… paisible. Mais… je sentais quelque chose venir… à ma rencontre, quelque chose qui m'effrayait… C'est alors que j'ai vu une main sortir… des ténèbres. Une peau jaunâtre, des doigts squelettiques… aux jointures proéminentes, des ongles élimés et noirs._

A cette évocation, le souffle de la jeune femme se fit plus court encore.

- _Et… ?_ L'encouragea Sam en portant la main de la jeune femme contre ses lèvres comme pour se rassurer.

- _Et, j'ai essayé de détourné cette main de… moi. Mais elle n'avait aucune contenance, mes doigts passaient au travers… Et… avant que je n'ai pu tourner… les talons et tenter… de m'enfuir, la main s'est enfoncé dans… ma poitrine… J'ai hurlé ! Ensuite… Je ne me souviens plus de rien…_

- _Tu n'as pas vu sa tête ?_ Demanda Dean.

- _Non._

_- Autre chose qu'une main crochue ?_

- _Non…_

_- Un détail qui pourrait nous aider à identifier cette main ? N'importe quoi ?_

_- Non…_

_- Et dans sa tête ?_ Insista le chasseur. _Tu y entre de temps à autre non ? Tu n'as pas lu ses pensées ?_

La jeune femme tenta de rassembler ses souvenirs et ses impressions.

- _La créature, elle… était heureuse, elle n'avait… aucune peur. Comme si… elle atteignait enfin un but… Comme si elle savait… que tout allait se dérouler comme elle le désirait…_

_- C'est-à-dire ?_

_- Elle… fait ça depuis longtemps… Je crois !_

- _Fait quoi ?_

_- Arracher des cœurs…_

Le souffle de la jeune femme s'était fait plus haletant.

- _Pourquoi faire ? Elle les mange ?_ Insista Dean.

- _Je… n'en… sais… rien !_

_- Dean, ça suffit !_ Intervint son frère.

Son aîné détourna les yeux, conscient de son manque de délicatesse, mais, pour une raison qui lui échappait, il était furieux contre la jeune femme. Il serra les poings lorsqu'il vit Sam se pencher sur elle et passer une main délicate sur son front.

- _Reposes-toi_, lui conseilla Sam, _pour le reste, Dean et moi, on avisera !_

Au contact de Sam, Faith ferma les yeux d'un air serein, et Dean ne put s'empêcher de noté à que Sam et elle formait un joli tableau…

- _Mouais mais ne t'endors pas hein ?_ Les coupa-t-il. _Personne ne voudrait que tu rejoignes Mr Main crochue dans tes songes ! Qui dit qu'on pourrait te ramener cette fois…_

Il refusa de croisé les regards déconcertés de Sam et Faith qu'il sentit se tourner vers lui.


	4. Chapter 4

- _Non mais à quoi tu joues ?!_ S'insurgea Sam en saisissant son frère par le bras.

- _De quoi tu parles ?_ Fit semblant de ne pas comprendre ce dernier.

Dean venait de quitter l'hôpital, pressé de se lancer à la poursuite de Mr Main crochue, lorsque son cadet, qu'un accord tacite avait pourtant dévoué à la garde de la malade, l'avait rattrapé.

- _Je te parle de Faith. Qu'est-ce qui te prend de réagir comme ça ? Tu es conscient qu'elle a failli mourir cette nuit ?_

_- Pas faillit Elle EST morte !_ Répliqua-t-il sèchement.

- _Justement ! Tu devrais te montrer sympa avec elle… Au lieu de la harceler de question comme si elle était un criminel en série… Je sais que tu ne l'as jamais beaucoup aimé mais…_

_- Ecoutes Sammy_, soupira Dean d'un air agacé, _Faith est TA copine, pas la mienne d'accord ?! C'est ton boulot de te montrer sympa avec elle, pas le mien !_

Sam secoua la tête, navré.

- _Je ne te comprends pas !_

_- Tu n'as pas à le faire…_ Grommela son aîné.

« _Et si ça peut te rassurer_, pensa-t-il, _je ne me comprends pas plus_ ! »

Il se passa une main lasse sur le visage.

- _Ecoutes_, reprit-il, _toi tu veilles à ce qu'elle ne s'endorme pas Moi, je vais aller voir si je peux trouver quelque chose dans les cahiers à Papa, ou ailleurs, sur un affreux jojo aux mains crochues dont le job est d'arracher les cœurs… Ok ?_

_- Mouais, ok !_ Maugréa Sam en tournant les talons.

Sam regagna l'intérieur et retrouva son amie un air triste et inquiet sur ses traits déjà altérés par les évènements de la nuit.

- _Je suis désolé_. Se sentit obligé de s'excuser Sam lorsqu'elle leva les yeux vers lui. _Dean… Dean est un peu trop brusque des fois…_

Un sourire ironique, mais teinté de tristesse, étira les lèvres de la jeune femme.

- _Sam_, lui sourit-elle doucement, _on sait toi et moi… que ton frère ne… me porte pas… dans son cœur. Ça n'a rien de nouveau !_

_- Ca n'empêche rien ! Il pourrait être plus sympa !_

Il reprit sa place sur le fauteuil aux côtés de la jeune femme. Dès les premiers instants, Dean s'était montré étrangement agressif envers Faith. Et cette tendance ne s'était pas améliorée au fils des mois qu'ils avaient traversé ensemble. Lorsqu'ils étaient sur une affaire, ils arrivaient à discuter _business_, voir même à rivaliser en ironie. Lorsqu'ils étaient en danger, l'un n'hésitait pas à risquer sa vie pour venir au secours de l'autre. Mais, en dehors de ça, les affinités qui liaient Faith et Dean était proche… « _De zéro !_ » Songea Sam tristement.

« _Il avait l'air tellement soucieux !_ » Songea sa compagne en remarquant la ligne agité qui lui barrait le front. Lorsqu'elle l'entendit soupirer, elle ne put s'empêcher de monter une main jusqu'à son visage fatigué.

- _Ne te traquasse pas comme ça !_ Murmura-t-elle. _Dean et moi… on finira bien par trouver un terrain d'entente… un jour !_

Il saisit sa main et la serra contre sa joue.

- _Ya plutôt intérêt !_ Grogna-t-il en feignant une hargne que la fatigue lui interdisait en réalité. _Sinon, je lui botte les fesses !_

Et Faith sourit de sa pauvre tentative de réconfort.


	5. Chapter 5

Dean était grimpé dans son Empala et c'est avec un soulagement indicible qu'il avait appuyé sur l'accélérateur. Au fur et à mesure que la distance se creusait entre l'hôpital et lui, il avait l'impression de respirer plus librement, que le visage creusé de Faith et le regard mort d'inquiétude de Sam s'estompaient dans son esprit, que cette chasse prenait enfin la tournure distante – voir professionnelle - qui lui était habituelle. Les paysages à demi-dissimulés derrière un lourd rideau de brume qui défilaient sur ses côtés semblaient le bercer gracieusement…

Dean aurait préféré éviter de retourner au motel, où l'image du corps sans vie de leurs compagnes le hanterait probablement à nouveau à la seconde où il remettrait les pieds dans la pièce. « _Si tant est qu'il ait jamais réussit à se sortir du crâne l'image de la jeune femme tordue de douleur, ou celle de son corps inerte avachit au milieu de la chambre !_ » Grogna-t-il en réalisant qu'il y repensait encore. Mais leurs armes se trouvaient là, les carnets de son père se trouvaient là, la connexion internet et le PC de Sammy se trouvait là ! Et s'il voulait rapidement mettre toute cette histoire derrière eux, il fallait qu'il commence par trouver qui était cet horrible Mr Doigts crochus !

Il arriva en vue du motel plus vite qu'il ne l'aurait voulu ; Les néons roses qui clignotaient en bordure de la voie express le rebutèrent soudain. Il grimaça de ses propres faiblesses, inspira un bon coup et… franchit l'entrée du parking ! Il venait de couper le puissant moteur de sa voiture lorsqu'il réalisa que la porte portant leurs numéros de chambre était ouverte.

- _Comme si je me souvenais si on l'avait fermé ou pas ?!_ Ronchonna-t-il en réponse au signal d'alerte qui venait de s'allumer dans un recoin de son crâne.

Il porta la main au révolver qui ornait son dos et s'approcha d'un pas prudent de l'infâme petite chambre. L'intérieur semblait étrangement plongé dans les ténèbres en comparaison à la lumière blafarde de ce milieu de journée. Il jeta un coup d'œil rapide dans la pièce et ne fut pas particulièrement surprit de découvrir une silhouette qui se tenait voutée au centre de la pièce. Une bouffée d'angoisse, agréablement familière, lui fit crisper les doigts sur son arme. Il inspira une large goulée d'air humide. Puis, il se précipita à l'intérieur, arme aux poings :

- _Je ne dérange pas j'espère ?_ Lança-t-il en guise de mise en garde.

La tête de l'intrus de pencha nerveusement sur le côté, preuve qu'il avait pris conscience de la présence de Dean, mais il ne sembla pas résolu à lui faire face. Tout ce que ce dernier pouvait en voir, c'était la longue silhouette longiligne, presque squelettique, qu'un pauvre costume noir usé peinait à dissimuler. Sur les épaules de l'intrus tombaient de longs cheveux noirs, filandreux, visiblement sale… Puis le regard du chasseur se porta sur les mains de l'homme et un courant électrique le parcourut des pieds à la tête. Au bout de ses bras maigres et pendants, une paire de main à la peau jaunâtre, maladif, semblait jouer à se crisper et à se détendre à intervalles réguliers, comme un compte à rebours menaçant. La vue d'ongles marron, aux extrémités noirâtres, et taillés en pointe, firent raffermir la prise que Dean avait sur la crosse de son revolver…

- _Put… !_ Ne put-il s'empêcher de s'exclamer, interdit.

Alors la silhouette se tourna lentement vers lui et, sous le rideau gras des cheveux qui tombait sur un visage creusé, Dean découvrit un regard vide, cerné de noir, qui l'étudiait comme s'il avait été un steak dans la vitrine d'une boucherie parmi d'autres steaks.

Un coup de feu partit aussitôt. Mais, bien que le trou sombre qui perfora la chemise délavée du démon atteste de la justesse du tir, l'intrus ne broncha pas. Dean serra les dents et appuya à nouveau sur le chien de son arme. Un second coup de feu, puis un troisième, puis un quatrième, retentirent. Les impacts se dessinèrent sur le corps du démon mais il ne s'écroula pas plus pour autant… Il continuait de fixer le chasseur de son air vide et néanmoins inquiétant.

- _Où… est… la… fille ?_ Fit soudain un sifflement qui s'échappait des lèvres du démon.

- _Quelle fille ?_ Feint Dean dans un haussement d'épaule étudier.

Alors, les lèvres de l'intrus se relevèrent dans un rictus haineux, semblable à celui d'un chien qui s'apprête à mordre, et son cou se tordit un peu plus tandis que son regard se fendait d'une soudaine colère.

- _Je… veux… la… fille !_ Siffla-t-il plus fort.

- _Fais la queue mon pote, elle est déjà prise !_ Ironisa Dean. _La vie peut être cruelle hein ?!_

Il jeta un coup d'œil rapide à la chambre, mais il ne vit aucune arme susceptible d'abattre un démon là où 5 balles en argent avaient échoué. Il reporta son attention sur l'intrus et… hoqueta en découvrant le visage hideux de ce dernier à quelques centimètres à peine du sien. Puis, une douleur terrible le prit à la poitrine et il se sentit soulevé de terre. Il alla traverser la fenêtre de la chambre de motel, qui explosa en un million de petites paillettes tranchantes, avant de s'écraser sur le béton rugueux du parking, aux pieds de son Empala.

- _Put… !_ Grogna-t-il en tentant de se redresser.

Un cri persan lui fit relever la tête. Mr Main crochu l'avait suivi à l'extérieur et une femme qui passait devant leur porte de chambre s'était figé en découvrant l'horrible visage du démon. Ce dernier porta son attention sur cette dernière et, un rictus ravi sur les lèvres, il se jeta sur la femme plus rapidement que ne l'aurait fait un fauve. Dean bondit sur ses pieds et se précipita vers son arme qui avait roulé non loin de lui pendant sa chute, mais lorsqu'il fit face au démon, il se figea d'horreur La main du monstre était enfoncé dans la poitrine de la femme, dont les vêtements se couvraient inexorablement de sang. Le regard de cette dernière reflétait un mélange d'incompréhension, de terreur « _et de quelque chose d'autre aussi !_ Nota Dean. _Quelque chose qui ressemblait déjà au voile de la mort._ » Puis, le démon arracha sa main du torse de la femme d'un mouvement sec et, écœuré, Dean put voir qu'il tenait entre ses doigts griffus le cœur encore palpitant de sa victime. Celle-ci s'effondra, coupant dans sa chute les dernières artères qui reliaient encore son corps à son organe… La seconde suivante, son cadavre gisait dans une mare de sang, juste devant leur porte de motel…

Puis, le démon reporta calmement son attention sur Dean…

- _La… fille !_ Répéta-t-il dans un sifflement menaçant.

Mais pour une fois, Dean resta sans réplique. Son esprit semblait désespérément vide. Il ne pouvait penser ni à une réplique, ni à un moyen de se débarrasser de la créature. Tout ce qu'il avait en tête, c'était le cœur encore chaud de la femme que le démon tenait encore entre ses mains. « _Et que, s'il ne faisait rien, la prochaine poitrine à être mutilée serait celle de Faith… Ou peut-être bien la sienne ?!_ »

Soudain, un crissement aigu l'arracha au désespoir qui l'avait laissé vide. Il sursauta en découvrant une Porche 911 GT3 d'un orange flamboyant qui fonçait droit sur eux. Il eut juste le temps de sauter sur le côté que l'étonnant bolide percutait de plein fouet la frêle silhouette du démon, emboutissant au passage l'aile avant gauche de l'Empala. Un sifflement aigu déchira l'air tandis que le corps du démon valdinguait deux-cents mètres plus loin. Dean dut retenir le cri qui remonta le long de sa gorge lorsque la Porche se détacha de l'Empala, laissant à découvert les dégâts qu'elle lui avait infligés. Le véhicule freina brusquement à ses côtés et la porte passager s'ouvrit.

- _Monter !_ Ordonna la conductrice.

Dean s'exécuta sans discuter, la perspective de voir réapparaitre Mr Mains crochues lui faisant renoncer à toutes formes de rébellion. A peine eut-il refermé la portière de la Porche que celle-ci faisait à nouveau crisser ses pneus et abandonnait derrière eux le motel, l'Empala mutilée, le cadavre de la femme et son meurtrier.

Ce n'est que lorsque l'ombre même du motel eut complètement disparu du rétroviseur de droite que Dean se tourna enfin vers son sauveteur. Il retint une mimique appréciatrice quand il réalisa que la femme était sublime, la plus belle femme qu'il jamais été donné à Dean de voir – "_Et il en avait connu un certain nombre !"._ Une timide quarantaine d'année, un teint de porcelaine mis en valeur par une longue chevelure brune ensoleillée, un doux nez en trompette que surmontaient de magnifiques yeux gris foncés, des pommettes hautes et saillantes, et une bouche plus charnu qu'il n'aurait été possible de l'imaginer. Mais ce qui attira encore plus le jeune chasseur, ce fut la courbe ferme de sa mâchoire qui conférait à tout son visage une force de caractère peu commune.

- _Comment pourrais-je jamais vous remercier ?_ Sourit-il, charmeur.

- _Commencer par ravaler vos mièvreries_. Lâcha la femme sèchement.

Dean ne cacha pas sa surprise Il se ratatina exagérément dans son côté de la Porche. Puis, il haussa un sourcil sarcastique.

- _Vous n'avez pas idée de ce à quoi vous venez d'échapper_… Reprit la femme.

- _J'en ai une petite idée_. Ironisa-t-il en repensant à la poitrine de la cliente du motel qu'un trou béant ornait maintenant.

Son regard se porta sur celle de sa voisine et… son sourire s'accentua. Malgré le tailleur strict qui la recouvrait, elle avait une poitrine digne d'une couverture de Playboy !

- _Ou est la fille ?_ Interrogea la femme, le sortant de ses pensées trop brutalement à son goût.

A l'évocation de Faith, il grimaça.

- _Qu'est-ce que vous lui voulez tous aujourd'hui ? Je vais finir par lui créer un fan-club si ça continue_…

La femme lâcha un soupire agacé. Puis brusquement, elle tourna le volant et fit une embardée sur le côté de la route. Elle écrasa le frein et Dean s'écrasa le front contre le tableau de bord du véhicule.

- _Aieuuuh !_ S'écria-t-il.

La femme quitta la Porche, claquant la porte dans son dos d'un air énervé. Dean l'imita d'un air faussement contrit. « _Quoi que peut-être pas si faux !_ » Ironisa-t-il intérieurement tandis qu'il croisait le regard sévère de sa compagne.

- _La fille !?_ Insista la femme sèchement.

Cette fois, Dean retrouva son sérieux.

- _Pourquoi vous le dirais-je ?_ Demanda-t-il. _Je ne sais ni qui vous êtes, ni ce que vous lui voulez_…

La femme soupira à nouveau, mais cette fois, il sembla au jeune homme que c'était de lassitude.

- _C'est une très longue histoire_. Tenta-t-elle.

- _Faites moi un synopsis…_

_- Pourquoi ?_ Se reprit la femme. _J'ignore moi aussi qui vous êtes_.

Dean tilta.

- _Et pourtant, vous connaissez Faith_… Nota-t-il.

Elle ne répondit rien et un silence gêné s'installa pendant quelques minutes. Puis, elle sembla se décidé et elle se tourna vers Dean.

- _D'accord, je vais vous raconter. Mais il faut me promettre que, quand ce sera fait, vous me conduirez à elle, ok ?_

_- Mouais, mouais… on verra à ce moment-là !_

La femme eut un sourire triste.

- _Vous iriez jusqu'au bout pour la protéger, n'est-ce pas ?_

Dean détourna les yeux, agacé.


	6. Chapter 6

- _J'ai eu la peur de ma vie, tu sais ça ?_ Demanda Sammy dans un murmure las.

Faith accueillit sa confession avec un sourire attendrit. Une heure plus tôt, alors que Dean venait de les quitter, Sam, épuisé par leur nuit éprouvante et la journée d'angoisse qui avait suivi, s'était laissé emporter par le sommeil. Une seconde. Puis il était revenu à lui dans un sursaut, tournant vers elle un regard paniqué. Ce n'est qu'en croisant le sourire rassurant qu'elle lui avait adressé qu'il avait respiré à nouveau.

La jeune femme s'était alors écarter, lui abandonnant la moitié de son étroit matelas. Sam s'était étendu à ses côtés sans la moindre gêne, un petit sourire contrit illuminant timidement son visage. Il avait placé un bras sur son amie, comme ils en avaient pris l'habitude depuis que Faith partageait leurs vies, à Dean et à lui. Au début, Sam voulait qu'en se réveillant d'un cauchemar, Faith sache immédiatement qu'elle n'était plus seule. Puis au fils des nuits, le jeune chasseur avait réalisé que lui aussi avait besoin de ce contact. Son frère n'était pas vraiment du genre démonstratif, les relations qu'il avait entretenu avec son père n'avait jamais été facile, et de sa mère, il ne gardait aucun souvenir. Les seuls contacts physiques qu'il n'avait jamais connu avant Faith, étaient ceux d'amantes. Aujourd'hui, il l'avait elle ! Il lui avait souri tendrement.

- _J'ai eu la peur de ma vie, tu sais ça ?_ Lui avait-il avoué alors.

- _Navrée !_ Murmura la jeune femme d'un air vraiment coupable.

Sam laissa échapper un soupire. A son grand soulagement, le visage de son amie commençait déjà à reprendre des couleurs…

- _Dors un peu_. L'encouragea-t-elle doucement.

- _Non. Il ne faut pas_…

- _Sam, je vais bien ! Tu peux dormir un peu. Je n'irais nulle part. Promis !_

- _Non_. S'obstina le jeune homme d'une voix chargée de sommeil.

Faith réprima un sourire attendrit. Elle déposa un baiser sur son front.

- _Dors !_ Lui chuchota-t-elle. _Je serais là quand tu te réveilleras…_

_- Eveillée ?_

- _Je viens de dormir pendant 18h_, _dormir est bien la dernière chose dont j'ai envie maintenant_…

Sam Sourit. Ses paupières papillonnèrent un instant. Puis, il abandonna et ferma les yeux, se lovant un peu plus contre son amie. Le sourire attendrit de Faith s'accentua. Par instant, il lui semblait que Sam était pareil à un petit enfant, fragile et tendre. Elle se sentait une impétueuse envie, un irrésistible besoin, de le protéger.

A l'évocation d'un danger potentiel, ses pensées se tournèrent vers l'univers sombre et la main crochue qu'elle avait vu en sortir dans son dernier cauchemar. Etait-elle réellement morte comme Sam et Dean le lui avait dit ? Elle n'en gardait aucun souvenir… Elle n'en gardait que ce poids sur la poitrine qui s'allégeait de minutes en minutes, et l'air anxieux qui n'avait pas quitté les traits de Sam depuis. Et la colère décuplée que Dean trahissait à son égard !

Elle repoussa loin d'elle cette dernière idée et tâcha de se concentrer sur ce nouveau monstre vers lequel ses cauchemars allaient pousser les 2 frères. En y réfléchissant, il lui semblait que cet univers sombre n'était pas franchement hostile. Elle y sentait quelque chose de familier et de réconfortant. Mais elle eut beau tenter d'étudier ce sentiment étrange, elle ne parvint qu'à s'étourdir l'esprit. Elle grimaça, agacée. "_Et puis… elle mourrait de faim !"_ Réalisa-t-elle brusquement.

Pendant une seconde, elle hésita. Mais elle avait promis à Sam d'être à ses côtés lorsqu'il se réveillerait. Elle ne pouvait pas quitter sa stupide petite chambre d'hôpital – et n'était pas sure de le vouloir. Son regard se posa sur le blouson de Sam, posé sur le dos du fauteuil. Elle tendit le bras et saisit le téléphone portable qui en alourdissait la poche. _Une pizza la tentait bien !_


	7. Chapter 7

- _Sam ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?_ S'alarma Dean lorsque le nom de son frère apparu son l'écran de son téléphone cellulaire tandis que la sonnerie en retentissait.

- _C'est moi !_ Fit Faith.

- _Faith ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Est-ce que Sam va bien ?_

_- Oui, oui ! Ne t'inquiète pas. J'ai juste un p'tit problème. Rien de vital._

_- Quoi ?_

_- J'ai faim !_

Un silence, amusé d'un côté, ahuri de l'autre, ponctua leur conversation. Dean jeta un regard ennuyé sur la conductrice assise à ses côtés. Une minute plus tôt, ils avaient tous 2 reprit leurs places dans la Porche orange de la femme. Le chasseur tentait toujours d'assimiler ce qu'elle venait de lui avouer…

- _Tu as faim_. Répéta Dean d'une voix trahissant une colère contenue.

- _Oui, mais la pizzeria refuse de me livrer à l'hôpital_…

A nouveau, Dean resta sans voix. Il ne savait pas s'il devait injurier la jeune femme ou être soulager de voir qu'elle semblait en meilleure forme et à nouveau elle-même.

- _Ou est Sam ?_ Demanda-t-il finalement.

- _Occupé… Alors ? Tu peux me la ramener quand tu reviendras ou il faut que je fasse le mûr ?_

Dean secoua la tête, fatigué. Puis, finalement, il ne put retenir le petit sourire qui le démangeait. D'autant qu'il venait de réaliser que lui-aussi mourrait de faim.

- _Jambon, fromage, comme d'habitude ?_ Demanda-t-il.

- _Oui. Merci !_

_- A ton service, Princesse !_

A l'autre bout du fil, la jeune femme sourit. Il ne l'appelait « _Princesse_ » que quand il était de bonne humeur.

- _Je peux pousser le bouchon encore un peu ?_ S'aventura-t-elle.

- _Quoi ?_ Demanda-t-il avec une suspicion faussement exagérée.

- _Tu pourrais me ramener quelques fringues please ?_

Dean soupira, lança à nouveau un regard vers sa compagne. Elle continuait de fixer la route…

- _Je vais voir ce que je peux faire !_

- _Thanks !_

_- Your welcome !_

Lorsque les 2 compagnons raccrochèrent, ils souriaient tous les 2.

Dean se tourna vers sa compagne.

- _Ca vous dérange si on fait un arrêt d'urgence ?_ Ironisa-t-il.


	8. Chapter 8

- _Livraison !_ Claironna Dean en poussant la porte de la petite chambre d'hôpital, les bras chargés de carton de pizzas.

Son sourire s'évanouit à la seconde où il pénétra dans la pièce. Devant lui, étendu dans l'étroit lit médicalisé, son frère reposait aux creux des bras de Faith. La jeune femme haussa un sourcil surprit devant son changement radical d'expression. Mais elle avait trop l'habitude de la colère de Dean, elle refusa de se laisser impressionner.

- _La bouffe !_ S'exclama-t-elle faussement joyeuse.

A son côté, Sam ronchonna et se détourna.

- _Ca a l'air d'aller mieux_. Commenta Dean froidement.

- _Nettement !_

- _Voilà ta pizza_.

Et il déposa sans grand ménagement le carton plat sur le fauteuil qui se trouvait entre eux. Faith s'écarta de Sam aussi discrètement que possible et tendit le bras vers l'alléchante odeur de fromage chaud.

- _Pas de soucis pour faire rentrer cette marchandise de contrebande ?_ Demanda-t-elle avec un sourire faussement joyeux.

- _Non. On est un pro où on ne l'est pas !_

La jeune femme croqua goulument dans une part de pizza.

- _Des nouvelles ?_ Interrogea-t-elle la bouche pleine.

Dean détourna les yeux, agacé. Elle ressemblait à une gamine exubérante !

- _Quelques-unes oui ! Mais on fera un point plus tard_…

Elle ne put cacher l'étonnement que provoqua chez elle l'incertitude inhabituelle de Dean. Elle se força à réfléchir à nouveau un instant…

- _Je n'arrive pas à voir pourquoi il veut ce cœur. C'est étrange, c'est comme si sa tête était complètement vide de toute volonté. Il doit prendre ces cœurs, il y prend plaisir comme certain sont heureux de voir un devoir accompli… mais…_

- _Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Que ce type à un côté… sympa ?_

- _Je n'irais pas jusque-là !_ Grimaça la jeune femme. _Simplement… On a connu pire !_

- _Sauf que celui-là a réussi à te mettre sérieusement K.O._

Dean omit qu'il avait lui aussi été mis à terre par la créature.

- _Agaçant détail !_ Maugréa-t-elle en détournant les yeux.

- _Qu'est-ce que ça sent ?_ Interrogea une voix embuée de sommeil.

Sam se redressa, offrant à ses compagnons un regard encore lourd de fatigue. Mais il s'éveilla complètement en notant les boites cartonnées qui étaient posées sur le fauteuil.

- _Y'en a une part pour moi ?_

Dean lui donna une part.

- _Du nouveau ?_ Demanda-t-il en guise de remerciement.

- _Rien de vital !_ Rechigna son frère.

- _Non mais qu'est-ce que … ?_ S'exclama une voix aigüe depuis la porte de la chambre.

Trois visages arrondis par des bouches pleines se tournèrent vers celle-ci. Une infirmière, d'abord stupéfaite, puis en colère, les dévisagea l'un après l'autre.

- _Vous êtes aux soins intensifs !_ S'écria-t-elle. _Apporter de la nourriture est strictement interdit ! Mlle Rinehart ne devrait même pas être en mesure de s'asseoir ou de parler ! Je vais vous demander de quitter cette pièce. IMMEDIATEMENT !_

- _Je vais mieux !_ Intervint Faith. _Regardez !_

Elle lui adressa un grand sourire, et un joyeux petit signe de la main. Mais le visage colérique de l'infirmière ne se dérida pas.

- _Dehors !_ Ordonna-t-elle aux garçons. _Ou j'appelle la sécurité !_

- _OK, OK !_ Fit Dean en levant les mains en signe d'apaisement. _On s'en va !_

- _Et dites à votre petit-copain de quitter ce lit !_ Ordonna la femme d'un air réprobateur.

Sam et Faith eurent du mal à retenir le sourire d'amusement qui leurs monta aux lèvres.

- _Dean, Tu as ramené ce que je t'ai demandé ?_ Fit Faith en se tournant vers l'intéressé.

Le chasseur lui lança un sac de carton. La jeune femme le rattrapa au vol et extirpa ses longues jambes blanches hors des draps. Pendant une seconde, Sam crut que les yeux de l'infirmière allaient sortir de leurs orbites. Dean lui détourna le regard.

- _Mais… Mais… Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?_ S'exclama la femme.

- _Bah, vous venez de nous mettre à la porte !_ Répliqua Faith.

- _Mais… Pas vous !_ Bafouilla la femme. _Vous… Vous venez de faire une crise cardiaque, vous ne pouvez pas partir !_

_- C'est pourtant ce que je vais faire._ Riposta Faith en sortant du sac que Dean lui avait lancé… une robe blanche !

La jeune femme haussa un sourcil surprit à l'adresse de l'aîné des frères Winchester.

- _J'étais déjà en route quand tu as téléphoné_. Expliqua-t-il. _Je me suis simplement arrêté dans une boutique en venant_…

- _Et tu n'as rien trouvé de plus pratique qu'une… robe ?!_ S'exclama-t-elle abasourdie.

- _Faith… ?_ Tenta d'intervenir Sam. _Tu devrais peut-être écouter la dame_…

La jeune femme gagna la salle de bain.

- _Il faut croire que je récupère plus vite que la moyenne_. Répondit-elle.

- _Faith !_ Soupira son ami…

La jeune femme avait fermé la porte de la salle de bain dans son dos mais, par l'entrebâillement, Dean et Sam pouvait apercevoir son dos. Ils la virent ôter sa chemise de nuit chirurgicale et enfiler, avec tout autant de désinvolture, la fine robe blanche que Dean lui avait ramenée.

Lorsqu'elle retrouva ses amis dans la chambre, elle tourna vers Sam un regard emplit d'affection et de reconnaissance, et un sourire effronté.

- _Sammy_, murmura-t-elle avec un clin d'œil, _tu sais bien que je me remets toujours de ce « genre de blessure » beaucoup plus vite que la normal_…

Sam racla sa gorge, s'efforçant d'associer l'image de la jeune femme féminine qui lui faisait face avec celle de Faith qu'il connaissait, éternellement vêtu d'un jean et d'un blouson de cuir. Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle enfile ses boots qu'il la retrouva.

- _Oui mais… là, tu étais morte !_ Insista le jeune chasseur.

- _Je… Je vais chercher le Docteur !_ Bafouilla l'infirmière en voyant Faith nouer ses boots usés.

Dean lui, ne pouvait réprimer une vague d'agacement à la vue de la jeune femme. Cette Faith là, dans une robe blanche vaporeuse, sans son habituel maquillage appuyé, n'avait plus grand-chose en commun avec la jeune femme ironique et décidée qui partageait leur vie depuis des mois. Cette Faith là semblait trop vulnérable, trop féminine, trop différente !

Il détourna les yeux à nouveau…


	9. Chapter 9

- _Où est l'Empala ?_ S'étonna Sam en arrêtant sa course au sortir de l'hôpital.

Faith stoppa sur ses talons et Dean, qui les suivait avec moins de précipitation, les rejoignit une poignée de seconde plus tard.

- _Euh… Y'a un truc dont je ne vous ai pas parlé_… Avoua-t-il.

- _Développe !_ S'étonna son frère.

Le regard de Dean se détourna jusqu'à une étonnante Porche orange, garée sur le parking de l'hôpital, face à eux. La portière côté conducteur de cette dernière s'ouvrit et une femme s'en extirpa avec grâce.

Sam et Faith tournèrent vers Dean un même visage interrogatif.

- _C'est…une nouvelle… amie !_ Grimaça Dean aussi peu convaincu par sa réponse que l'était ses compagnons.

Ces derniers haussèrent un même sourcil surprit.

- _Je vous présente Angelica Bass_. Finit par introduire Dean tandis que la femme s'avançait jusqu'à eux. (Puis se tournant vers cette dernière). _Angie, je vous présente mon frère Sam et… Faith !_

- _Ravie de vous rencontrer_. Assura la femme de sa belle voix grave.

- _Euh… Enchanté !_ Bafouilla Sam.

Faith ne se sentit pas obligé de renchérir. Mais, lorsque le regard de la femme se posa sur elle avec une attention un peu trop scrutatrice, elle se sentit rougir, puis s'irrita, puis finalement détourna les yeux avec un mépris puéril.

Devant la gêne qui plongea leur petit groupe dans un silence tendu, Dean se sentit obligé de poursuivre.

- _Angie a des… informations intéressantes sur notre Mr Mains crochues_.

- _Vraiment ?_ S'étonna Sammy en imaginant la nouvelle venue plus à l'aise derrière un bureau qu'à pourchasser des démons.

Même Faith, qui avait été obsédé pendant une seconde par la question de savoir comment Dean avait trouvé le temps de draguer cette Angelica au milieu de tout ce qui s'était passé, releva la tête vers la nouvelle venue. A sa grande surprise, cette dernière se tourna exclusivement vers elle.

- _Je pense que nous serons plus tranquilles pour discuter chez moi. Je vous emmène ?_

Elle leur désigna la Porche. Sam lança un regard surprit vers son frère. Ce dernier hocha la tête dans un sourire gêné. Faith retint un grognement. Elle n'aimait pas cette femme trop parfaite !

- _On peut au moins avoir le droit à un indice ?_ Ronchonna-t-elle.

- _Disons que je suis là pour vous aider_. Avoua Angelica d'un air conciliant qui frisait la complaisance.

- _Depuis quand on a besoin d'aide ?_ Marmonna-t-elle.

Sam posa un regard surprit sur son amie.

- _Est-ce que tout va bien ?_ S'étonna-t-il.

Faith détourna les yeux, consciente de se comporter comme une adolescente capricieuse. Mais… Elle n'aimait pas la perfection qui se dégageait de cette femme mature… Ni l'admiration flagrante qui se lisait sur le visage de ses compagnons !

Elle serra les dents, brusquement consciente que ce qu'elle ressentait ressemblait beaucoup à de la jalousie… Puis, elle sentit une main chaleureuse se glisser dans son poing crispé. Lorsqu'elle leva les yeux vers Sam, il la couvait d'un regard affectueux mais inquiet. Et soudain, toute sa mauvaise humeur s'évanouit… Que lui importait cette Angelica et l'admiration qu'elle provoquait chez Dean si Sam lui conservait son attachement. Elle lui sourit tendrement. « _Navré !_ » Murmura-t-elle d'un air contrit.

Le magnifique visage d'Angelica ne put dissimuler l'étonnement que lui inspira la complicité des 2 jeunes gens. Pas plus qu'elle ne put réprimer un sursaut de surprise face à la mine renfrogné qui assombrit soudain l'expression de Dean face à ce même spectacle.

- _Il y a un truc dont je devrais être informée ?_ Interrogea-t-elle à mi-voix à l'adresse de ce dernier.

- _Longue histoire_… Grogna-t-il dans une mimique crispée.


	10. Chapter 10

Le silence qui les avait accompagnés tout au long du trajet qui allait de l'hôpital au quartier chic de la petite ville de Hondo, Texas, perdura une fois qu'ils furent arrivés à destination Angélica Bass vivait dans une magnifique demeure à étages du début du siècle dernier. Un terrain impeccablement entretenu devançait la propriété et un vaste champ blond s'étendait à perte de vue dans son dos.

- _Vous faites quoi dans la vie ?_ S'étonna Sam en levant les yeux sur l'imposante maison.

- _Mon époux est le PDG d'une compagnie pétrolière._

_- Votre époux ?_ Répéta Sam.

Il était vrai que les 2 compagnons étaient peu habitués à voir des chasseurs de démons – ou autres comparses mêlés à leurs enquêtes – habiter de si somptueuse demeure, ou avoir la vie bien rangée que semblait mener leurs nouvelles compagnes.

Angelica les fit pénétrer dans le Hall dallé de marbre de l'entrée ; Face à eux, un imposant escalier menait directement à l'étage. Sur leurs gauches, une immense salle à manger s'étirait en longueur, sur leurs droites, une véranda ceinturait la maison sur toute sa largeur.

- _Tu l'as trouvé ?_ Fit une voix rocailleuse depuis le haut des marches.

Les 3 compagnons levèrent les yeux vers la frêle silhouette d'une femme âgée, assise dans un fauteuil roulant, qui les détaillait d'un regard persan.

- _Oui !_ Répondit Angelica.

- _C'est elle ?_ Insista la vieille femme en désignant Faith.

- _Oui !_

_- Qui ça « elle » ?_ Interrogea Sam dans un froncement de sourcil inquiet en direction de son amie.

- _Monter !_ Ordonna la vieille femme en faisant faire demi-tour à son fauteuil.

Angélica leurs désigna, d'une main encourageante, les escaliers imposants. Et, après une seconde d'hésitation, les 3 chasseurs s'exécutèrent…

- _J'aime pas les vieilles bonnes femmes_. Grommela Dean la tête rentrée dans les épaules. _Elles me foutent les jetons !_

Sam et Faith échangèrent un sourire.

- _Perso, c'est le fait qu'on parle de moi comme si je n'étais pas là qui me fout la trouille_… Renchérit Faith sur le même ton.

- _Et moi, c'est la similitude de vos caractères qui m'effraient_… Ironisa Sam.

Faith et Dean échangèrent un même rictus étonné.

- _Qui est-ce ?_ Demanda Sam à Angelica tandis qu'il grimpait toujours les larges escaliers de marbres.

- _Ma grand-mère. C'est elle, plus que moi, qui a des infos susceptibles de vous intéresser…_

_- Vraiment ?_ S'étonna le jeune homme.

- _On s'active !_ Ordonna la voix rocailleuse de la vieille dame.

Dean afficha une mimique faussement terrifiée et Faith dut se retenir de rire devant sa grimace exagérément explicite.

Finalement, la vieille dame les fit pénétrer dans un vaste salon dont la décoration n'avait rien à envier au siècle dernier. Elle leurs indiqua une petite méridienne et une causeuse, le tout orné de fleurs vertes pâles et roses. Les 3 compagnons obtempérèrent docilement, presque maladroitement. Angélica les imita et sa grand-mère vint compléter leurs cercles.

- _Je m'appelle Annabelle_. Commença la vieille dame.

- _Voici Dean, Sam et Faith !_ Les introduisit sa petite-fille.

La vieille dame hocha la tête d'un air approbateur.

- _J'ai cru comprendre que vous vous étiez mis en tête de chasser un Maragou ? Un mâle ? … C'est très présomptueux de votre part…_

_- Ben… Jusque-là, c'est plutôt lui qui s'est mis en tête de nous trouver !_ Signala Dean. (Puis se tournant vers son frère et son amie, il expliqua). _Notre charmant Mr Main crochue m'attendait au motel_…

- _Quoi ? Et… qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?_ S'étonna Sam abasourdit.

- _Ca n'était pas très beau à voir et sans Angelica, je ne sais pas trop comment j'aurais fait pour m'en sortir._

_- Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait ?_ Continua Sam.

A cet instant, un trio de regard se braqua sur Faith. Celle-ci haussa un sourcil sceptique.

- _Laissez-moi deviner_… Grogna-t-elle. _Moi ?_

- _C'est dure d'être populaire hein ?_ Renchérit Dean.

- _Mais… pourquoi ?_ S'étonna Sam en s'emparant à nouveau de la main de son amie.

Angélica et sa grand-mère échangèrent un regard hésitant.

- _C'est une longue histoire !_ Reprit la vieille dame.

- _On est là pour ça non ?_ Répliqua Faith dans un haussement d'épaules désabusé.

- _En effet_. Accorda la grand-mère.

Un soupire las lui échappa. Mais finalement, elle se redressa.

- _Il y a 50 ans de cela, mon père fut confronté à un couple de Maragou. Ceux que vous appelez, avec un humour déplacé, les « Mains crochues ». A cette époque, nous – et tous les autres chasseurs – ignorions comment vaincre ces démons. Les seules certitudes que nous avions, c'était qu'ils se nourrissaient de cœur humain et que, pour ce que nous en savions, ils étaient invincibles…_

_- Nous ?_ Répéta Sam.

- _Mon père était un chasseur. Comme vous. Moi… Moi et ma sœur cadette, nous nous étions surtout tournées vers la magie. Mais… c'était il y a bien longtemps de cela…_

_- Et que s'est-il passé ?_ Demanda Sam piqué par la curiosité.

- _Mon père fut tué par l'une de ces créatures_. (Une infinie tristesse teinta son visage ridé). _Mais avant cela, il avait réussi à collecter quelques informations qui s'avérèrent très utiles. Les plus importantes étant qu'ils sont télépathes et que, dans un couple de Maragou, seule la femelle chasse. Le mâle est incapable de se nourrir seul_.

Devant les expressions incrédules de ses invités, elle poursuivit.

- _La femelle sécrète des hormones qui permettent au mâle de se nourrir de chair ; Sans cela, son organisme ne peut digérer quoi que ce soit… Toujours est-il que, après avoir affronté ces monstres à différentes reprises, et avoir été vaincu à chacune d'elles, ma sœur et moi avons pensé à un moyen de nous débarrasser d'eux pour de bon._

_- Lequel ?_ Interrogea Sam.

- _Nous avons réussi à envoyer la femelle dans un monde où elle serait incapable de blesser qui que ce soit. Sans elle, le mâle s'est mis en hibernation et n'avait pas réapparut jusqu'à aujourd'hui._

_- Quel monde ?_ Demanda Faith bien qu'une désagréable intuition lui ai déjà titiller les pensées.

- _Celui des rêves !_ Répondit la vieille femme. _De là, elle n'avait aucune emprise sur notre réalité… Ou, du moins, c'était le cas jusqu'à cette nuit !_

_- Les cauchemars de Faith !_ Réalisa Sam.

- _Oui_. Confirma Angelica. _Cette nuit, ils ont trouvé une porte vers notre réalité : Vous !_ (elle avait planté son regard dans celui de l'intéressée).

- _Et… Je suppose qu'ils n'ont pas simplement l'intention de fêter leurs retrouvailles autour d'une bière hein ?_ Ironisa Dean.

- _50 ans sans manger, ça doit être long_… Grimaça Faith.

- _Mais… comment on va les en empêcher ?_ S'inquiéta Sam.

- _D'abord, en empêchant votre amie de dormir_. Imposa Annabelle. _Ensuite… Pour être totalement honnête... nous n'en savons rien !_

_- Vous n'en savez rien ?_ S'exclamèrent en cœur les 3 chasseurs.


	11. Chapter 11

Dean, Faith et Sam était sorti de chez Angélica dès qu'ils en avaient eu l'occasion, trop peu habitués à de telles demeures pour s'y sentir à l'aise. Mais à présent qu'ils étaient installés sur le vaste carré d'herbe qui devançait la maison, sous un ciel étoilé encore plus vaste, ils leurs semblaient que leurs problèmes étaient bien trop abstrait pour qu'ils parviennent à y focaliser toutes leurs pensées D'autant qu'aucune idée géniales ne leurs étaient venus sur le moyen d'empêcher l'invincible Mr Main crochu de ramener Madame Main crochu dans leur réalité…

Dean s'étira en grognant.

- _Put… !_ _Une heure de sommeil en 48h, ça fait un peu juste !_

- _Les notes du père d'Annabelle sont intéressantes_. Signala Sam en tournant une nouvelle page d'un volumineux cahier défraichit que lui avait remis leur hôte.

- _Je n'en doute pas_. Ironisa son aîné. _Et… ça raconte quoi ?_

- _C'est un recoupement de certaines légendes, de certains témoignages, des cartes… Il y a même quelques vieilles photos floues…_

_- Mais rien qui nous dise comment zigouiller l'affreux jojo ?_

_- Non !_

_- Nous voilà bien avancé !_

_- Je sais… Navré !_

Puis soudain, les 2 frères se tournèrent vers leur compagne inhabituellement silencieuse. Elle était étendue entre eux, les bras sous la tête et les yeux perdus dans la multitude de paillettes qui illuminait cette nuit d'été. La robe blanche que Dean lui avait donnée plus tôt dans l'après-midi continuait de la faire paraitre plus fragile que ce à quoi les 2 jeunes hommes étaient habitués, laissant trop à découvert une longue paire de jambes pâle et une poitrine ronde. L'absence du maquillage prononcé qui soulignait habituellement son regard – ou peut-être était-ce l'air serein si peu coutumier qui apaisait les traits de son visage – firent que ses 2 compagnons ne purent détacher leurs yeux de la jeune femme pendant quelques interminables secondes…

Avec un sourire presque fier, Sam reposa le cahier de note et s'étendit aux côtés de son amie.

- _Tu as des taches de rousseur !_ Lui signala-t-il en posant un doigt espiègle sur le bout du nez de Faith.

La jeune femme sourit doucement.

- _Toujours en été !_

_- Tu n'es pas inquiète ?_ Interrogea finalement Sam.

Cette fois, elle détourna les yeux du ciel et rencontra le regard inquiet de son ami.

- _Non… Pas trop !_

_- Comment ça se fait ?_ S'étonna le jeune chasseur.

- _Parce qu'elle est inconsciente ?_ Suggéra Dean en se redressant, les yeux fixés droit devant lui.

- _Parce que j'ai confiance en mes preux chevaliers_. Sourit-elle en tâchant de repousser la vague d'agacement qu'avait provoqué la remarque de Dean et qui venait entacher sa soudaine sérénité.

- _On trouvera quelque chose_. Sourit Sam. _Je te le promets !_

Le sourire de Faith s'accentua.

- _Je sais_. Fit-elle. _Tu trouveras_…

- _Ma voiture me manque !_ Coupa Dean dans un soupire exagérément larmoyant.

- _Où est-ce qu'elle est ?_ Demanda son frère.

- _Angélica s'est renseigné : Les flics l'ont emporté à la fourrière. Pauvre petite ! Toute seule, loin de son Papa…_

_- Et comment se fait-il que tu ne te sois pas encore… précipité à son secours ?_

_- Angie m'a dit de la laisser faire, qu'il y avait d'autre moyen que d'enfoncer la grille ou de tirer sur les gardiens… Comme si c'était mon genre ?!_

_- Oui, comme si c'était ton genre ?!_ Approuva Sammy d'un air sarcastique qui arracha un sourire à Faith.

Depuis l'intérieur de la maison, dissimulée à demi derrière les lourds rideaux de la fenêtre, Angelica posait sur les 3 compagnons un regard sérieux.

- _Tu es inquiète ?_ S'enquit sa grand-mère en faisant rouler jusqu'à elle son lourd fauteuil.

- _ILS ne vont pas durer_… Murmura-t-elle en désignant d'un signe du menton leurs 3 invités.

Annabelle porta son regard sur les 3 jeunes gens. Les frères se bousculaient amicalement et, entre eux, la jeune femme était étendue, un sourire amusé accroché aux lèvres.

- _Tu sais comment ça va finir_. Lança la vieille dame en se détournant avec agacement.

- _Oui. C'est pour ça que je m'inquiète… pour elle._

_- Tu as survécu ; Elle en fera autant._

_- Oui, j'ai survécu…_ Soupira Angelica. _C'est le mot exact !_

- _Qu'est-ce que tu aurais préféré ?_ S'énerva sa grand-mère en se tournant à nouveau vers elle. _Mourir avec lui ? C'est ça que tu aurais voulu ?_

Angelica tourna vers son aïeule un regard chargé de tristesse.

- _J'aurais préféré qu'on me laisse la possibilité de choisir_…

Elle laissa échapper un soupir las Puis, abandonnant sa grand-mère derrière elle, elle ouvrit la porte d'entrée et alla à la rencontre des jeunes gens, un sourire aimable plaqué sur les lèvres.

Sam était penché sur Faith et lui chatouillait le bout du nez à l'aide d'un brin d'herbe sous les yeux agacés de son aîné. La jeune femme riait aux éclats comme si ce n'était pas sa vie qui était menacé, comme si ce n'était pas son cœur qu'un démon cherchait à arracher… Angélica leurs envia un instant les possibilités qui s'offrait à cet étrange trio Tous les choix restaient à faire et tous les espoirs leurs étaient donc permit. Elle, elle avait fait ses choix de nombreuses années auparavant et, bien qu'elle ne soit pas certaine de les regretter entièrement, elle était néanmoins envieuse de la liberté qui leurs appartenaient encore…

- _Tout va bien ?_ S'enquit-elle.

Sam et Faith se redressèrent en réprimant difficilement le sourire heureux que leurs fous rires avaient laissé sur leurs traits. Dean lui, semblait résolut à bouder dans son coin. Angelica retint un sourire attendrit ; De toutes évidences, l'un d'eux en tous cas, n'était pas emballé par leurs étranges triangles et la raison était évidente. Du moins, à _ses_ yeux !

- _Je me demandais_, reprit-elle, _si Sam accepterait de m'accompagner ce soir ? Je vais aller chercher votre voiture mais j'ai besoin d'un copilote…_

- _Pourquoi Sam ?_ Se récria Dean. _C'est MA voiture !_

- _En effet mais je préférerais un acolyte qui ne rue pas dans les brancards à la moindre alerte_… Sourit Angelica. _Et qui ne dorme pas tout debout !_

- _Pas de problème, je vous accompagne !_ Fit Sam en sautant déjà sur ses pieds.

Angélica planta son beau regard gris dans les yeux de Dean.

- _Quant à toi, Fait ce que tu veux avec Faith mais assures-toi qu'elle ne s'endorme pas ok ?_

Les yeux de Dean s'agrandirent d'abord de surprise, puis d'effarement, et Faith se sentit rougir jusqu'à la racine des cheveux. Mais le sourire poli d'Angelica et l'air indifférent de Sam les informèrent qu'ils étaient les seuls à voir un autre sens aux paroles de leurs hôtes que celles qui avaient réellement été dites.

- _Soyez sages !_ Lança Sammy en s'éloignant à la suite d'Angélica.

Dean et Faith les virent grimper dans l'élégante Porche orange, puis disparaître une fois la barrière de la cour franchie. Un silence lourd s'installa entre eux et ni l'un, ni l'autre n'osèrent lever les yeux pendant un long moment.


	12. Chapter 12

Si la journée de Faith, dont le temps avait été égayé par la présence et l'affection de Sam, avait été semblable à une journée passée dans un parc d'attraction, la nuit à venir, avec Dean comme garde du corps, promettait d'être plus laborieuse. A la seconde où Sam et Angélica les quittaient, Faith sentit que la simple présence exclusive à ses côtés de l'aîné des frères Winchester mettait son cœur fragilisé à l'épreuve. Dean avait agi très étrangement depuis son réveil 12 heures plus tôt, et, la colère obstinée qui se lisait sur son visage à cet instant ne promettait rien de particulièrement plaisant.

- _C'est ridicule !_ Ronchonna-t-elle. _Je me sens parfaitement bien. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je suis obligée d'être chaperonné…_

_- Parce que c'est les ordres._ Répliqua Dean plus sèchement qu'il ne l'avait voulu.

- _Mouais…_ Bouda la jeune femme avec humeur. _Et qui elle est cette Angélica pour nous donner des ordres ?_

Brusquement Sam lui manqua plus qu'elle n'aurait pu le dire et son cœur se serra. La douleur lui arracha une grimace et elle détourna le visage pour se dissimuler à son compagnon. Peut-être Dean n'avait-il pas tort ? Peut-être ce cauchemars-ci aurait-ils des conséquences plus durables que ceux qu'elle avait connus jusque-là ?

Mais, dès que la vague de souffrance se fut retirée, la jeune femme ragea ; Elle était fatiguée d'être toujours aussi faible. Elle aurait donné beaucoup pour retrouver… « _Quoi ?_ » Réalisa-t-elle. Puis elle prit conscience que ce qui l'ennuyait le plus dans l'instant, c'était… sa robe ! Elle ne se sentait pas elle-même dans cet accoutrement, elle se sentait trop exposée, trop fragile… et trop proche de son compagnon ! Elle ragea à nouveau, fatiguée de toutes ces émotions que lui inspirait Dean. Elle ferma les yeux pendant une seconde, s'efforçant de retrouver la sérénité qui l'avait envahi quelques instants plus tôt, tandis qu'elle réalisait que les 2 frères veillaient et veilleraient sur elle…

- _Tu t'endors !_ Lui signala Dean.

- _Je ne dors pas_… Grogna Faith en réalisant qu'elle avait peut-être fermé les yeux plus d'une seconde. _Je… repose mes yeux !_

_- On devrait rentrer…_ Signala Dean après un instant d'hésitation.

Faith soupira, passablement agacée par ses propres réactions. Mais elle se surprit à souhaiter la présence de la vieille dame entre Dean et elle.

- _Mouais !_

Dean hésita une seconde sur le pas de la porte, posant sur la jeune femme un regard mi-inquiet, mi-colérique. Puis finalement, il passa devant elle et monta directement jusqu'à l'étage. Faith le suivit jusqu'au petit salon où ils s'étaient tous réunit plus tôt dans la soirée et laissa tomber sur la table basse le cahier jaunit du père d'Annabelle. Il s'ouvrit sur la photo en noir et blanc, floue, d'un corps mutilé. Le regard des 2 jeunes gens se posèrent sur l'image morbide, et ils leurs fallut une seconde avant de réalisé qu'il s'agissait d'une victime des Maragou. Le trou béant et sombre qui creusait la poitrine de l'homme, le liquide sombre et les chairs qui s'en échappaient, l'expression d'horreur qui marquait le visage sans vie de l'homme… Dean referma le cahier d'un geste brusque. Puis, l'air absent, il se laissa tomber sur le canapé.

Il se sentait vidé. La présence de l'âme sœur de Sam avait cet étrange effet sur lui Elle le rendait hargneux lorsqu'il lui faisait face, puis, lorsqu'elle disparaissait, le laissait épuisé comme s'il avait eu à affronter quelques affreux monstres velus. Et ce soir-là, il avait l'impression d'avoir eu à se battre toute la journée contre des dizaines de méchantes bêbêtes… Il se releva d'un bond, faisant sursauter la jeune femme qui s'était assise sur la causeuse. Dean alla jusqu'aux fenêtres. Le front appuyé contre la fraîcheur des verres des fenêtres, il ferma les yeux en soupirant. Mais, à la seconde même où les lumières pâles de la pièce se tamisaient derrière ses paupières, l'image obsédante du corps sans vie de Faith, blafard, exposé et étendu sur le sol de leur chambre de motel, lui revint en mémoire. L'envie de vomir, mêlée de colère, qui l'avait retourné toute la journée le reprit de plus bel.

Dean lui tournait le dos et, lasse, Faith ferma les yeux. « _Juste une seconde !_ Se dit-elle. _Pour reprendre un peu de force et de courage !_ ». Elle était tellement bien là, dans cette obscurité et cet oubli. A travers les brumes obscures qui envahissaient son esprit, elle avait l'impression que ces ténèbres étaient le seul endroit au monde où elle pouvait récupérer des tensions de… tout ! L'expression inquiète de Sam lorsqu'il la regardait, teintée de pitié. L'agressivité de Dean à son égard, son mépris et ses sarcasmes. Les réveils en sursaut qui commençaient chacune de ses journées, laissant son cœur battant à tout rompre. Les monstres, les combats, la peur de perdre l'un de ses 2 compagnons… Tout dans sa vie lui semblait épuisant ! Et voilà qu'un voile noir, chaleureux, protecteur, avait le pouvoir de tout effacé, de tout rendre lointain… Elle pouvait bien fermer les yeux une seconde. Quel mal y avait-il à ça ?

- _Faith !_ Cria Dean à son oreille en la secouant violemment.

La jeune femme revint à la réalité dans un sursaut.

- _Pas la peine de hurler_. Grogna-t-elle. _Je fermais simplement les yeux_…

Elle les ouvrit finalement et… fut surprise de trouver le visage de Dean simplement à quelques centimètres du sien et plus surprise encore de voir l'inquiétude flagrante qui étirait ses traits. Immédiatement, elle se reprocha sa mauvaise humeur.

- _Je vais bien !_ Murmura-t-elle dans un sourire contrit.

Dean s'écarta. Furieux.

Faith aurait aimé dire quelque chose, quelque chose de gentil, qui aurait effacé du visage du jeune homme l'ombre et la colère qui s'y déchiffrait. Mais elle ne trouva rien à dire. Alors, elle détourna simplement les yeux, gênée.

- _Pense un peu à Sam_… Grogna Dean en regagnant sa place près des fenêtres.

Faith sentait une migraine lancinante vaciller derrière ses tempes. Elle leva un regard d'incompréhension vers son compagnon.

- _Comment tu crois qu'il réagirait s'il venait à t'arriver quelque chose ?_ Traduisit Dean.

Une nouvelle fois, la jeune femme détourna le regard. Elle se sentait honteuse de sa faiblesse, honteuse de s'être laissé engourdir par le sommeil sans la moindre pensée pour son ami et surtout, les paroles de Dean venaient de lui enfoncer un poignard dans le cœur plus certainement qu'aucun cauchemar. « _Ainsi donc, il ne s'inquiète de mon sort que parce qu'il s'inquiète pour son frère !_ ». Elle se demanda pourquoi elle réagissait ainsi ? Elle ne se faisait pourtant aucune illusion quant aux sentiments qu'elle inspirait à Dean Alors pourquoi donc était-elle aussi surprise et blessée ?

Elle se força à penser à Sam et, peu à peu, le serrement qui oppressait sa poitrine se relâcha… C'est avec un sourire triste qu'elle quitta la causeuse.

- _Je vais marcher un peu dans le couloir_… Répondit-elle.

Inconsciemment, les mâchoires de Dean se serrèrent.

« _Ainsi donc, la pensée de Sam avait le pouvoir de lui rendre toutes ses forces et tout son courage !_ » Réalisa-t-il en s'étonnant de sa propre surprise. Après tout, elle était l'âme sœur de Sammy… Pas la sienne !


	13. Chapter 13

- _Je suis désolée de vous avoir forcé à me suivre !_ S'excusa Angelica tandis qu'elle pilotait son étonnante Porche orange avec dextérité.

- _Il n'y a vraiment de quoi_… Répondit Sam avec un sourire poli.

Après un instant d'un silence nerveux qui étonna Sam, Angélica reprit :

- _Faith et vous, il y a longtemps que ça dure ?_

Cette fois, Sam ne put réprimer l'expression de surprise flagrante qui lui vint.

- _C'est simplement_, poursuivit précipitamment Angie, _que c'est la première fois que je vois des chasseurs travailler en trio. En général, ce n'est pas un bon chiffre !_

Sam eut un sourire perplexe.

- _Je ne dis pas que arbitrer les sautes d'humeur de Dean et Faith est une partie de plaisir_, répondit-il non sans ironie, _mais… On n'a jamais autant tué de démons que depuis que Faith nous a rejoints !_

- _Oui, je suppose que ses_... (Elle hésita sur le terme) « _Dons » aident beaucoup !_

- _C'est le moins que l'on puisse dire. Avoir un espion dans la tête des démons n'aide pas qu'un peu ; J'aimerais simplement qu'elle n'ait pas à en payer le prix à chaque fois…_

- _Oui, j'imagine que ça ne doit pas être facile de ne rien pouvoir faire pour l'aider_.

Sam grimaça, gêné Il n'avait pas l'impression de n'avoir rien fait pour atténuer la solitude et la peine de son amie au court des mois qu'ils avaient passé ensemble ! Il avait même la certitude que sa présence lui était apaisante, de la même manière que celle de la jeune femme à ses côtés l'avait rendu moins cynique. Et il aurait donné encore beaucoup pour pouvoir faire plus pour elle…

- _Alors comme ça, Dean et Faith ne s'entendent pas très bien ?!_ Reprit Angélica avec un entrain un peu forcé.

Sam sourit nerveusement.

- _C'est le moins que l'on puisse dire…_

_- Etrange ! J'avais plutôt l'impression qu'ils se ressemblaient tous les 2 ?_

Elle jeta un regard attentif vers Sam. Mais le jeune homme ne sembla pas comprendre ce qu'elle insinuait timidement. Elle laissa échapper un soupir las ; Elle ignorait pourquoi elle avait immédiatement choisit le côté de Dean, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de le croire blesser par la relation exclusive que la jeune femme partageait avec son cadet. Peut-être parce que Dean lui rappelait Christian ?

- _Dean me rappelle un homme que j'ai connu il y a longtemps_… S'entendit-elle prononcer d'une voix rauque.

- _Vraiment ?_ S'étonna Sam.

Angélica secoua la tête, gênée des confidences que l'amabilité et la gentillesse de son compagnons provoquaient…

- _C'était il y a longtemps !_

_- Que lui est-il arrivé ?_ Interrogea Sam, piqué de curiosité face à la tristesse qui venait d'envahir le magnifique visage de sa compagne.

- _C'était un chasseur. Il est mort !_

_- Je suis navré !_ Murmura Sam.

Angie secoua la tête à nouveau.

- _C'était il y a longtemps !_ Répéta-t-elle à nouveau.

- _Mais… Vous avez votre mari maintenant_. Tenta de la réconforter le jeune homme.

Angélica sourit.

- _Oui. Edward a toujours été mon meilleur ami et je remercie le ciel chaque jour pour l'avoir à mes côtés !_

_- Votre meilleur ami ?_ Répéta Sam dans un souffle pensif.

Sa compagne gara la voiture le long d'un trottoir et, sortant de ses pensées, Sam vit le panneau indiquant la fourrière municipale. Ils avaient traversé la moitié de la ville sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Mais au lieu de descendre du véhicule, sa compagne se tourna ouvertement vers lui.

- _Faith est votre meilleure amie ?_ Demanda-t-elle.

Sam réprima un instant de gêne.

- _Oui, je suppose qu'on peut dire ça !_ Bafouilla-t-il finalement. _Mais… ce n'est pas comme… Enfin, je veux dire… On n'est pas, elle et moi,… On n'est pas…_

_- Amoureux ?_ Suggéra Angélica.

- _C'est ça ! Je veux dire… Je l'adore ! Mais… Il n'y a rien de romantique entre nous… Simplement… Elle est elle, et je suis moi… Je… C'est dur à expliquer !_

Un sourire étira les lèvres de sa compagne.

- _Je vois !_ Fit-elle dans un soupire dont le soulagement n'échappa pas au jeune chasseur.

Sam se demanda pourquoi elle semblait s'intéresser autant aux sentiments que lui inspirait Faith, mais il n'eut guerre le loisir d'y réfléchir. Déjà, Angélica s'extirpait du véhicule.

- _Les affaires que vous aviez laissé dans votre chambre de motel ont également été saisit_. Lui lança-t-elle lorsqu'il se fut extirpé de la Porche à son tour.

- _Et comment on va faire pour récupérer tout ça ?_ S'exclama Sam en lançant un regard inquiet vers le bureau de police qui jouxtait la fourrière municipale.

- _Je m'occupe des policiers_. Fit Angie avec un sourire énigmatique. _Suis-moi !_

Sam obéit sans protester, piqué de curiosité. Angélica se dirigea d'un pas sure vers le commissariat. La petite place devant laquelle se trouvait le bâtiment était déserte et, à cette heure tardive de la nuit, peu de fenêtre étaient encore éclairée sur les façades des maisons autours. Cependant, au lieu de pénétrer dans le bureau de police comme Sam s'y attendait, elle contourna les locaux municipaux et se faufila le long du mur arrière. Là, une bouche d'aération émettait un ronronnement paisible.

- _Elle conduit à l'intérieur des bureaux_. Expliqua Angélica.

Sam grimaça.

- _On ne va jamais pouvoir ramper la dedans !_ S'exclama-t-il. _C'est bien trop étroit !_

Cette fois, ce fut Angie qui lui lança un regard surprit.

- _Ramper la dedans ?!_ Souffla-t-elle. _Je ne ramperais là-dedans pour rien au monde… Ca va simplement me servir à introduire ça !_

Elle sortit de son sac à main une petite bourse de cuir sombre.

- _Ma grand-mère et moi avons préparé un petit quelque chose pour nos chers policiers !_ Lança-t-elle avec un sourire teinté de fierté.

- _Qu'est-ce que c'est ?_

_- Une potion. Elle va entrainer une cécité temporaire chez tous ceux qui la respireront. Mais son effet est relativement court, il va falloir faire vite !_

- _Oh ! Oh ! Oh ! Doucement !_ L'interrompit le jeune homme. _Vous voulez qu'on s'introduise dans le commissariat alors que les flics seront encore à l'intérieur ?_

- _Ils ne pourront rien voir, rassurez-vous !_

_- Et les caméras de sécurité ? Et les gardes à l'extérieur ?_

Angélica tira à nouveau de son sac… un couteau suisse ! Avec un sourire victorieux, elle s'activa sur le boitier électrique qui se trouvait là. Sam fut soudain prit d'un doute.

- _Euh… vous faites ça souvent ?_ Interrogea-t-il. _Forcer le commissariat ?_

Le sourire d'Angie se fit soudain plus triste.

- _Plus depuis longtemps !_ Répondit-elle d'une voix rauque. (Et devant l'air surprit de Sam, elle poursuivit). _J'avais l'habitude d'aider un chasseur dans le temps…_

_- Celui dont vous m'avez parlé ?_

_- Oui. Christian !_

_- Et… Il marchait ce plan ?_ Demanda-t-il sceptique.

- _A chaque fois !_ Répondit-elle en retrouvant un sourire spontané.

- _Alors allons-y !_ Soupira Sam dans un haussement d'épaule désabusé.

Alors Angie coupa d'un geste sure l'un des câbles de couleurs qu'elle avait dévoilé en ouvrant la porte du boitier électrique.

- _Voilà pour ce qui est des caméras_… Souffla-t-elle. _Maintenant, occupons-nous des officiers_…

Elle s'agenouilla devant la grille de ventilation et renversa doucement la poudre que contenait sa petite bourse face à elle.

La poudre avait une belle couleur ambrée et Sam fut surprit de la voir se disperser à l'horizontal, vers la grille, plutôt que de tomber vers le sol. Ce n'est qu'en voyant la bouche charnue de sa compagne papillonner nerveusement qu'il réalisa que cette dernière était en train de réciter une formule. Mais il eut beau tendre l'oreille, il ne reconnut pas la langue qui s'échappait des lèvres de sa compagne. Cependant, après une minute entière d'incantation, elle rouvrit les yeux et se redressa.

- _Ils devraient tous être en train de paniquer d'ici une minute_. Lança-t-elle.

Et effectivement, il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que des exclamations de stupeur et d'inquiétude se fassent entendre depuis l'intérieur des locaux de la police. Sam et Angie regagnèrent l'entrée du commissariat et s'y introduisirent silencieusement. Il y avait moins d'hommes que ce à quoi Sam s'était attendu. Il n'en compta que 5. Et chacun d'eux se frottaient les yeux énergiquement, s'interpellait, se cognait au meubles qui les entouraient… Et chacun d'eux avait les yeux complètement blancs, semblable à ceux des démons de premier ordre. Cette constatation le mit mal à l'aise.

- _Les scellés sont au sous-sol !_ Murmura Angélica à son adresse.

Elle gagna rapidement et silencieusement la porte du fond, Sam sur les talons. Les escaliers étaient étroits, humides et sombres. Et la pièce sur laquelle ils débouchèrent n'était pas plus accueillante. Angie sortit une petite lampe torche de son sac à main.

- _Il a l'air pratique ce sac !_ Commenta Sam avec un rictus ironique.

Il obtint un sourire en guise de réponse. « _Et elle avait un magnifique sourir_e » Se troubla-t-il. Pour se redonner une contenance que la beauté fulgurante de sa compagne venait de troubler, il se dirigea vers les cartons d'archives entassés là.

- _Ca ne serait pas plutôt ça ?_ Interrogea Angie en désignant un tas de bric-à-brac qui trainait là, sur un comptoir.

Suivant le regard de sa compagne, il reconnut les 3 sacs de voyages qui ne les quittaient jamais son frère, Faith et lui, le carnet de notes de son père, ainsi que 2 fusils à canons courts.

- _Bingo !_ Sourit-il.


	14. Chapter 14

Pendant près de 2 heures, Faith arpenta les couloirs déserts de la vieille demeure Et, si les minutes qui s'écoulèrent avaient réussi à apaiser un tant soit peu ses émotions, elles l'avaient en revanche bercé de leurs régularités. Elle en était arrivée à se surprendre en train de fermer des yeux lourds de sommeil alors même que ses pas continuaient de la conduire d'une extrémité d'un couloir à l'autre. Dean apparaissait de temps à autre dans l'encadrement de la porte du salon, l'air encore plus épuisé qu'elle. Puis, s'étant assuré qu'elle ne s'était pas écroulée dans un coin, ivre de sommeil, il disparaissait à nouveau à l'intérieur.

Une minute plus tôt, il venait encore une fois de disparaître à l'intérieur de la pièce et Faith, n'y tenant plus, s'appuya contre le mûrs du couloir. Juste une seconde.

Elle ne sut jamais combien de temps dura cette seconde. Elle revint à elle dans un sursaut. Elle était toujours droite contre le mur mais elle réalisa qu'elle s'était déconnectée de la réalité pendant un instant… Les pas ne lui suffisaient plus. Tandis que son regard se portait à travers la fenêtre qui fermait le fond du couloir, sur le ciel nocturne chargé de nuage, elle eut soudain envie de fraîcheur… Elle passa discrètement devant la chambre attenante au salon ou reposait Annabelle, puis devant la salle de bain adjacente, et, descendant d'un pas léger les lourds escaliers de marbre, Faith gagna l'imposante porte d'entrée. Elle était en robe légère, elle était pieds nus (ayant abandonné ses boots dans le couloir une heure plus tôt) et pourtant, l'air vivifiant la requinqua dès qu'elle en eu avalé la première goulée. Le parc était plaisant, ce petit espace vert qui lui semblait loin de tout… Au-dessus de sa tête, les timides étoiles se cachaient derrière un épais rideau de nuages mais les lumières de quelques rares fenêtres encore éclairées sur la façade de la maison étaient un spectacle suffisamment agréable pour tirer Faith de ses songes. L'idée même que Dean se trouvait derrière l'une d'elle lui rappela qu'elle avait abandonné son compagnon sans explication.

« Bah ! Fit-elle avec un haussement d'épaule désabusé. Il saurait bien la retrouver s'il s'en donnait la peine ! »

Et effectivement, il la retrouva quelques minutes plus tard, essoufflé et en colère.

- _Putain, Qu'est-ce que tu fou là ?_ S'exclama-t-il en la découvrant en train de marcher pieds nus dans l'herbe fraîche d'un carré du parc.

- _Du tricot !_ Ironisa-t-elle, fatiguée de sa colère constante à son égard.

Elle lui fit une petite révérence sarcastique. Dean détourna la tête dans un mouvement d'humeur et la jeune femme réprima un petit sourire victorieux. Elle était tellement fatiguée d'endurer son mépris et ses sarcasmes constants.

- _Tu devrais rentrer maintenant_. Lui conseilla-t-il sèchement.

Faith réprima la réflexion cinglante qui lui vint à l'esprit. L'air frais l'avait revigorer et elle ne se sentait plus du tout fatiguée. La montre de Dean indiquait 4h du matin… La nuit était presque passée et à présent la seule chose dont elle avait envie c'était de trouver ce Mr Main crochue et de lui coller une bonne raclée. Elle avait besoin de se défouler !


	15. Chapter 15

La fourrière municipale de Hondo était semblable à beaucoup d'autres ; Des allées de véhicules parquées les une à côtés des autres, certaines flambantes neuves et d'autres – la majorité – poussiéreuses, cabossées et fonctionnelles… Au milieu de cet amas de ferrailles (« _Comme aurait dit Dean !_ » Songea Sam ironiquement), l'Empala ne passait pas inaperçue. Elle semblait les attendre là, bien sagement garée entre une Volvo rouillée et un 4X4 sombre.

- _Oups !_ Fit Sam après avoir fait un tour consciencieux de la voiture et découvert l'aile enfoncée. _Mon frère va pêter un plomb !_

- _Je m'occupe du gardien !_ Lança Angie en s'éloignant déjà de sa démarche élégante.

Pendant une seconde, Sam ne put s'empêcher d'admirer sa compagne. Sa silhouette sans défauts, ses formes généreuses, mais surtout son assurance de femme accomplie. « _Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'on rencontrait une femme de cette trempe !_ »

- _Redescends sur terre !_ S'intima-t-il en secouant la tête.

Il s'apprêtait à ouvrir la portière de l'Empala lorsqu'un frisson le parcouru tout le long de la colonne vertébrale jusqu'aux creux de la nuque. Il fit volte-face brusquement. Mais, devant lui, les ombres de véhicules étaient trop dense et il ne distingua rien d'autre qu'une étendu difforme. Cependant, il ne put se défaire de l'idée que quelque chose n'allait pas. Une tension électrifiait l'atmosphère, une odeur légère mais écœurante flottait dans l'air frai nocturne…

- _Angélica ?!_ Appela-t-il.

Mais le silence pesant de la nuit ne lui renvoya que l'écho de sa propre voix en guise de réponse. Il secoua la tête, agacé de sa propre paranoïa. Il se tourna à nouveau vers l'Empale, s'apprêtant à introduire la clef dans la serrure, lorsqu'il vit, dans le reflet de la vitre, qu'une ombre venait de surgir brusquement dans son dos. Il s'empara du révolver qui ornait sa taille puis, dans un même élan, il fit volte-face et le braqua devant lui. Mais la seconde suivante, une douleur aiguisée le forçait à lâcher son arme. 5 déchirures linéaires apparurent sur son avant-bras. La seconde suivante, elles furent inondées d'un flot de sang. Sam eut juste le temps de relever la tête vers son agresseur qu'une force foudroyante le projetait de 10 mètres en arrière. Il s'écrasa sur la plage arrière d'un pick-up.

Etourdi, il essaya de se redresser mais, alors qu'il tentait de s'aider de ses bras, le droit lui fit défaut et il retomba lourdement contre la cabine du véhicule. Son membre lui faisait un mal de chien et la tête lui tournait, brouillant son regard. Entre les ombres immobiles qui l'entouraient, il ne pouvait distinguer qu'une étrange étendu rouge qui allait en s'agrandissant depuis sa main et une silhouette noirâtre qui semblait venir vers lui. « _Mr Main crochu !_ » Réalisa-t-il dans un sursaut de panique. Brusquement, il songea à Faith, et à Dean, et au déchirement qu'ils ressentiraient lorsqu'ils constateraient qu'il ne le reverrait plus !

Alors, dans un sursaut de volonté, il fit abstraction de la douleur et se remit sur ses pieds en chancelant. Face à lui, aux pieds du Pick-up, le démon se dressait comme s'il n'avait à faire à rien de plus qu'une distraction.

- _Ou… Est… La fille ?_ Siffla-t-il soudain entre ses lèvres.

Sam en eu la chair de poule. Il s'apprêtait à voler l'une des réparties préférées de son frère dans ce genre de situation lorsqu'il fut interrompu par l'apparition d'Angélica dans son champs de vision. Elle était revenue vers lui, probablement attirée par les chocs et les cris… Immédiatement, la créature se désintéressa de lui et se tourna vers elle. Sa bouche se déforma dans un rictus carnassier tandis que son cou se crispait d'une étrange manière.

- _Sam !?_ Bégaya Angie d'un air suppliant en prenant conscience de la présence du monstre qui se dirigeait d'un pas calme vers elle.

- _Hey !_ Tenta de le distraire Sam en sautant du Pick-up.

Mais le démon ne fut bientôt plus qu'à quelques enjambées de son amie.

- _Courrez !_ Lui ordonna Sam dans un cri.

Sa compagne ne se le fit pas dire une fois de plus Elle fit volte-face et s'élança vers la sortie de la fourrière. Le cou tordu de la créature se courba nerveusement un peu plus tandis qu'il observait sa proie s'enfuir. Pendant un quart de seconde, Sam fut surprit qu'il ne se lance pas à sa poursuite. Mais c'est alors qu'il _LE_ vit : Un démon ! En tous points identiques à celui qui se tenait à quelques pas de Sam… La même peau blafarde, les mêmes cheveux gras, le même rictus et la même posture courbée. En tous points identiques exception faite qu'il était plus petit et plus chétif. « _Comme un enfant !_ » Réalisa Sam en réprimant un écœurement. Une bouffée de panique le saisit lorsqu'il vit que l'enfant-monstre venait de s'interposer entre Angélica et la sortie.

Cette dernière stoppa net sa course, pétrifiée de terreur.

La petite créature s'avança nerveusement jusqu'à elle. Angie recula d'un pas, puis d'un autre. Mais non loin d'elle, dans son dos, se tenait l'autre monstre. Réalisant l'impasse dans laquelle se trouvait son amie, Sam se précipita vers l'Empala. Il ouvrit le coffre de celle-ci et saisit la première arme qui lui vint.

Il pointa son fusil à canon court vers l'enfant-monstre et tira. L'explosion qui retentit sembla déchirer la nuit jusque-là silencieuse.

La petite créature chancela, siffla et tomba à genoux.

- _Courrez !_ Hurla Sam à l'adresse d'Angélica.

Cette dernière contourna rapidement la petite créature affaiblie et se précipita vers sa Porche garée à quelques mètres de là aussi rapidement que ses talons le lui permettaient.

Le monstre, le père, émit un sifflement rageur. Il se tourna vers Sam furieusement et se jeta sur lui. Le chasseur appuya sur la détente et une seconde explosion retentit, faisant tressauter la silhouette longiligne du démon. Mais la fureur semblait le rendre insensible et il continua d'avancer vers Sam. Ce dernier contourna l'Empala, la plaçant entre le prédateur et lui.

Le monstre contourna la voiture à son tour, faisant crisser sur la carrosserie de la voiture ses ongles tranchant comme 5 lames de rasoir.

- _Oh, mec ! T'aurais pas dut faire ça ! Mon frangin va te massacrer !_ Lâcha Sam nerveusement.

Alors, il sauta par-dessus le capot de l'Empala et se précipita à l'intérieur du véhicule. Il mettait le contact lorsque la vitre côté passager vola en éclat. Sam appuya sur la pédale d'accélérateur aussi fort qu'il le put et la voiture bondit en avant, laissant derrière elle la silhouette squelettique du monstre.

Devant la sortie, le monstre-enfant se remettait sur ses jambes. Sam le percuta de plein fouet. L'empala dérapa dans un crissement de pneu strident tandis que Sam lui faisait prendre un virage qui le conduirait hors de la place. Juste devant lui, la Porche orange traçait déjà son chemin…


	16. Chapter 16

Dean se réveilla en sursaut ; Il s'était endormit aux creux de la méridienne.

« _Faith !_ » Bondit-il hors du fauteuil où, il y a encore une minute, il tentait de faire la conversation à la jeune femme.

Mais la seule réponse qu'il obtint fut la vision de Faith, à demi-assise, à demi-étendu sur la causeuse, dormant à point fermé. Sa pâleur l'alarma.

- _Faith !_ Cria-t-il en se précipitant vers la jeune femme.

Il la saisit sans ménagement par les épaules et la secoua, d'abord sobrement, puis, constatant qu'elle ne réagissait pas, il se sentit soulevé par une vague de panique et secoua la jeune femme comme on aurait secoué un pommier pour en faire tomber les fruits. Encore une fois, les paupières de Faith restèrent obstinément closes. Prit d'un doute soudain, Dean s'écarta de la jeune femme dans un bond pétrifié. Puis, timidement, il tendit une main vers le long coup blanc de sa compagne et posa 3 doigts là où la jugulaire aurait dut trahir les battements de cœur de sa compagne.

Lorsqu'il sentit les timides palpitations sous la peau de la convalescente, une bouffée de soulagement faillit le faire tomber à genoux.

- _Faith !_ Reprit-il alors. _Faith, debout ! Réveilles-toi bon sang !_

Devant son manque de réaction, il hésita une seconde. Puis il la gifla…

- _Faith !_ Cria-t-il plus fort. _Allez ! Bon sang, bouges tes jolies fesses !_

Il la secoua encore, et encore…

Devant le visage impassible de l'endormie, il commençait à sentir une boule d'angoisse se former aux creux de son estomac. Puis son regard tomba sur la porte entrebâillée du couloir et il se souvint de la salle de bain gigantesque qu'il avait découvert sur le palier plus tôt dans la nuit. Sur le coup, elle lui avait paru exubérante et ridicule mais… il y avait une douche !

Sans ménagement, il saisit la jeune femme sous les aisselles, la retint lorsqu'elle tomba du petit fauteuil et la traîna jusqu'à la salle de bain, jusqu'à la cabine translucide. Là, il tourna à fond le robinet d'eau froide de la douche et se glissa dessous, offrant son lourd fardeau au jet glacé.

Un cri aigu sortit des lèvres de la jeune femme tandis qu'elle se redressait d'un bond. Elle avala de l'eau, la recracha, toussa avant de bondir loin de liquide frigorifiant. Dans sa précipitation elle avait plaqué Dean contre la paroi qui faisait face au jet d'eau, gesticulant pour échapper aux frissons glacés qui la parcouraient toute entière et pourtant, jamais le jeune chasseur n'avait été plus heureux d'être malmené.

- _Hey, hey !_ Tenta de l'apaiser Dean en constatant qu'elle n'avait toujours pas ouvert les yeux. _Tout va bien, tout va bien !_

Il la serra entre ses bras et la frictionna comme un petit animal apeuré Il fallut encore quelques secondes à la jeune femme avant qu'elle n'ait la force d'ouvrir les paupières.

- _Ravi de te revoir !_ Sourit Dean avec soulagement.

- _J'ai… froid…_ Répondit la jeune femme, la voix tremblante et les lèvres bleues.

- _Tu m'étonnes…_ Sourit-il.

Il tendit le bras vers le robinet et arrêta le jet d'eau glacé qui les paralysait tous les 2.

- _C'est mieux ?_ Demanda-t-il avec un sourire en coin à demi-amusé.

- _Ou… Oui !_

Devant l'air exagérément pathétique de la jeune femme, Dean reprit ses frictions avec un sourire qui allait en grandissant.

- _Je… suppose que… je me suis encore fait… avoir ?_ Bégaya Faith en s'efforçant de maîtriser les tremblements nerveux qui la secouait toute entière.

- _Comme un bleu…_ Grimaça Dean. _Mais si ça peut te consoler, tu n'étais pas la seule !_

- _Tant… mieux !_

Faith baissa les yeux d'un air mi-boudeur, mi-honteux, et, devant ses longs cils baissés et la moue revêche de sa lèvre inférieure, Dean sentit son cœur bondir brusquement. Les palpitations qui faisaient tressaillir sa poitrine l'étourdirent un instant. C'est alors qu'il la vit :

Sa main, comme indépendante de sa volonté, monta jusqu'aux traits pâle de la jeune femme et, bientôt, il vit ses doigts venir caresser le front puis suivre le contour de son visage. A aucun moment, il ne se sentit en mesure d'interrompre l'étrange comportement de sa main.

La jeune femme leva un regard étrange vers lui ; Abasourdi, surpris, mais surtout chargé d'angoisse. Une angoisse qu'il partageait avec elle. Mais qu'était-il en train de faire ? Il semblait hypnotiser par cette bouche charnue et boudeuse, par ce grand regard brun interdit levé vers lui, pas la courbe galbée de cette lèvre inférieure qui frissonnait encore, par le souffle court qui s'échappait de ces lèvres entrouvertes, par la peur qu'il décelait derrière les yeux posé sur lui… Il l'avait désiré pendant tellement de temps… Réalisa-t-il soudainement.

Son doigt vint dessiner le contour de cette bouche et toujours, elle continuait de le fixer comme si elle n'avait conscience de rien d'autre que de lui. Cette pensée provoqua une bouffée de chaleur qui le souleva tout entier. Alors, il abaissa son visage et goûta brièvement la saveur des lèvres qui lui étaient offertes. Lorsqu'il replongea les yeux dans ceux de sa compagne quelques secondes plus tard, l'expression de peur, mêlée de stupeur, que lui renvoyait la jeune femme était toujours la même. Toujours aussi magnétique ! Alors il l'embrassa à nouveau, un peu plus longtemps. Il goûta la douceur et la souplesse de ces lèvres, les réchauffa de sa chaleur, les taquina comme pour les réveiller d'un sommeil de 100 ans. Il s'introduisit dans la caverne tiède qu'elles protégeaient, en goûta la saveur. Son cœur s'emballa et il fut contraint de s'éloigner un instant.

Lorsqu'il osa relever les yeux vers la jeune femme, il constata que des larmes silencieuses coulaient le long de ses joues blafardes, avant de mourir doucement aux commissures de sa bouche. Mais il les oublia bientôt, à la seconde où il découvrit la supplique muette que trahissait le regard embué de Faith levé vers lui. Immédiatement, il sut qu'elle était sienne, que la lutte qu'il menait depuis des mois pour lui résister n'avait jamais été nécessaire. Alors, poussé par la bouffée de désir et de plaisir que lui inspira cette constatation, il s'empara à nouveau de ses lèvres, brutalement, désespérément, et son corps se souleva de lui-même lorsqu'il réalisa qu'elle était venu à sa rencontre, que le besoin qu'elle semblait nourrir de lui égalait celui qu'il se découvrait pour elle.

Pendant une éternité, ils s'embrassèrent tantôt langoureusement, tantôt avidement. Il semblait à l'un comme à l'autre que chacun de leurs sens étaient soudain décuplés : le froid des parois de la douche leur semblait plus tranchant, l'humidité de leurs vêtements détrempés semblait plus lourde à porter, le touché de leurs peaux l'une sur l'autre semblait plus réelle que tout ce qui les entourait… Que le froid qui les entourait. Et, la tiédeur de leurs bouches unies semblait être l'unique étincelle chaleureuse de leur univers. Bientôt, il leurs sembla que cette étincelle se diffusa et se propagea à toute la pièce.

Ils avaient glissés le long du mûrs, inconscient de tout excepter d'eux-mêmes. Tantôt, les mains de Dean se perdaient sous fine robe de la jeune femme, aux creux de ses reins qu'elle cambrait pour venir à sa rencontre, tantôt, ses doigts emprisonnaient son visage pour la garder plus prêt du sien. Le cœur de Faith, pour lequel ils s'étaient tant inquiétés, battait la chamade dans une mélodie intime et familière contre son torse. Son souffle se faisait court mais son corps entier se faisait exigeant. Elle s'enroulait autour de lui comme s'il n'existait plus de sol, plus de mûrs, plus rien d'autre que lui. Et Dean prit brusquement conscience de ce qu'elle représentait pour lui… Une bouffée d'oxygène, fraîche, douce, comme ses effluves venues de la mer et qui balaient tous vos soucis à la seconde où elles vous caressent le visage… Il avait le sentiment de revenir à la vie après des mois, des années, d'engourdissement…. Un feu le dévorait et le ranimait…

Ils restèrent là, lovés sur le sol mouillé de la douche, se goûtant, incapable de séparer leurs lèvres les unes des autres… Pendant une éternité…


	17. Chapter 17

Bien plus tard, le claquement lourd de la porte d'entrée les sépara brusquement l'un de l'autre Ils s'écartèrent dans un sursaut, tournant un même regard paniqué en direction du couloir.

- _Sam !_ Sursauta Dean.

Depuis le Hall d'entrée, la voix de son frère lui parvint, en réponse à celle d'Angélica.

- _Il va me tuer !_ Réalisa Dean dans un souffle où transparaissait une vague de panique.

Il reporta son attention sur sa compagne Elle le fixait d'un air perdu, comme incapable de revenir à la réalité. Dean retint une bouffée de fierté ; Elle était magnifique les pupilles ainsi dilatés par le plaisir, sa robe blanche rendue translucide et moulante par l'humidité, les cheveux défait… Elle était magnifique et _IL_ en était la cause ! Il résista à l'envie d'abaisser à nouveau son visage pour s'emparer de ses lèvres. Au lieu de cela, il passa un doigt sur sa bouche… Mais, malgré l'angoisse qui était né à l'idée que son cadet pouvait les surprendre à tous moment, il fut incapable de combattre plus longtemps sa pulsion ; Il déposa un baiser tiède sur les lèvres de Faith ! Un baiser qui dura quelques secondes de plus qu'il ne l'avait d'abord imaginé…

- _Sam, tu devrais t'asseoir !_ Fit la voix paniquée et essoufflée d'Angélica depuis les escaliers où des pas précipités résonnaient.

Cette fois, Dean et Faith revinrent à la réalité dans une même bouffée d'inquiétude. Ils se dessoudèrent et se précipitèrent dans le couloir en trébuchant. A la vue de Sam, blême, échevelé et le bras dégoulinant de sang, les 2 compagnons oublièrent tout le reste.

- _Sam ? Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?_ S'exclama son frère en se précipitant jusqu'à lui.

Faith l'imita et Sam, qui jusque-là chancelait dangereusement en haut des marches, se retrouva soutenu et encadré par 2 visages inquiets.

- _Mr Main crochu… nous attendait… auprès de l'Empala_. Raconta Sam en soufflant.

- _Il a perdu beaucoup de sang !_ Expliqua Angie en désignant d'un regard inquiet le bras strié de Sam.

Dean et Faith emmenèrent Sam jusqu'au petit salon et l'installèrent sur la méridienne. Devant les déchirures, profondes et écartelées, qui barraient le bras de Sammy, ses compagnons échangèrent un regard inquiet.

- _Je vais chercher la trousse dans la voiture !_ Fit Faith en s'élançant hors de la pièce.

- _Que s'est-il passé ?_ Interrogea sèchement Dean en se tournant vers Angie.

Cette dernière avait les yeux agrandit par l'angoisse et Dean s'efforça de ravaler les reproches qui lui venait à l'esprit.

- _Ils… lls nous attendaient ! Je… On n'a rien pu faire… Ils étaient trop fort_…

- _Dean…_ Tenta de l'apaiser son frère d'une voix faible. _Angie n'y est pour rien… C'est ma faute… J'aurais dû le prévoir_…

- _On verra ça plus tard !_ Grogna à demi son aîné. _Pour l'instant, il faut refermer ces blessures_.

Au même instant, Faith réapparaissait, essoufflée, un énorme sac en toile sur le dos. Elle laissa tomber son fardeau à terre et en sortit précipitamment leurs trousses des secours.

- _Il me faut de l'eau bouillante et des serviettes propres_. Lança-t-elle en se tournant vers Angie.

Mais cette dernière restait pétrifiée, debout au milieu du salon, les jambes tremblantes et les yeux hagards.

- _Je m'en charge_. Finit par répondre Dean en se précipitant à son tour hors du salon.

Faith alla s'asseoir par terre, aux côtés de Sam. Le jeune homme s'était finalement étendu en travers du petit canapé et, de son bras blessé, pendant, le sang continuait de couler, laissant une flaque rouge et épaisse aux pieds de la méridienne. La jeune femme saisit délicatement le membre blessé et le soutint un instant. A l'aide d'un t-shirt propre qu'elle avait trouvé dans leur sac de toile, elle commença à éponger le bras de Sammy.

- _Je… Je suis désolée !_ Murmura finalement Angie. _Je… J'aurais dut penser que les Maragou nous attendraient là-bas_.

Faith garda un silence glacé. Sam était tellement pâle. Et l'odeur du sang qui emplissait la pièce lui serrait la gorge. Elle sentit un flot de larme venir inonder ses yeux. Elle les chassa d'un mouvement rageur. De la trousse de secours, elle sortit une bouteille d'alcool à la taille hors normes, un rouleau de fil épais et noir, ainsi qu'une étrange aiguille incurvée. Tandis qu'elle s'acharnait sur le fil et l'aiguille, Dean réapparut une pile de serviette éponge sous un bras et une casserole fumante sous l'autre.

- _Comment il va ?_ S'enquit-il auprès de la jeune femme.

- _Mal !_ Répondit Faith en détournant les yeux.

Elle ne supportait pas la vue de Sammy, avachi ainsi, le visage blafard, abandonné. Elle se concentra sur les blessures, sur le bras, évitant de lever les yeux vers le visage de malade.

- _Que s'est-il passé ?_ Répéta Dean en se tournant franchement vers Angie cette fois.

Cette dernière se laissa tomber dans le fauteuil.

- _On avait réussi à récupérer vos affaires dans le commissariat_. Commença-t-elle d'une voix blanche. _Mais quand on a voulu reprendre la voiture, les Maragou nous sont tombé dessus. Et Sam… Sam n'a rien pu faire. Ils sont invincibles ! Qu'aurait-il pu faire de toutes façons ? Et moi non plus, je ne pouvais rien faire…_

_- Ils ?_ Répéta Dean acerbe.

- _Euh… 2 ! Ils sont 2 ! Il y a un petit !_

_- Un petit ? Vous voulez dire… Comme « un enfant » ?_

_- Oui. Un jeune !_

_- Génial ! Il ne manquait plus que ça !_

Dean se tourna vers son frère. Ce dernier, pâle comme la mort, serrait les dents dans un rictus de douleur alors que Faith était occupée à recoudre les épaisses déchirures qui striaient son avant-bras. La robe blanche de cette dernière était à présent macullée de sang. Elle leva un regard vers Dean.

- _Il lui faudrait quelque chose à boire. Du jus d'orange ou quelque chose comme ça !_

- _Je… J'y vais !_ Se proposa Angie en se relevant nerveusement.

Il était clair pour les 2 compagnons de Sam qu'elle se sentait coupable mais pour l'heure, ni l'un, ni l'autre n'était prêt à se montrer charitable. Angélica quitta la pièce, tête basse.

- _Tiens ! En attendant !_ Lança Dean à l'adresse de son frère.

Il lui tendit sa flasque de Whisky. Avec un sourire résigné, Sam s'en empara et en avala une gorgée brulante.

- _Angie n'y est pour rien._ Signala-t-il à l'adresse de ses 2 compagnons.

Ces derniers affichèrent la même moue sceptique et amère.

- _Et vous ? Qu'est-ce qui vous est arrivé ?_ Interrogea Sammy en désignant d'un haussement de sourcil surprit les vêtements humides de ses compagnons.

Le même sursaut gêné contraignit ses compagnons au silence. Puis Dean se reprit.

- _Elle s'était endormie_. Expliqua-t-il avec une désinvolture exagérée. _Je l'ai balancé sous une douche froide_.

Soudain, Faith s'appliqua beaucoup plus intensément aux soins qu'elle apportait à son ami. Dean détourna les yeux.

- _Finit !_ Annonça finalement la jeune femme en se relevant nerveusement.

Le bras de Sammy était bandé et celui-ci, après une seconde gorgée de whisky, se redressa à son tour.

- _On a 2 Maragou sur les bras maintenant, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?_ Interrogea-t-il.

- _ON_ _ne fait rien !_ Répliqua Dean. _Toi, tu te reposes !_

- _Et moi, je vais me changer !_ Fit Faith en écho.

Elle saisit le sac de toile et quitta la pièce.

- _Elle n'a pas l'air bien_. Nota Sam. _Elle… elle n'a pas refait une attaque pendant qu'elle s'était endormie hein ?_

- _Non !_ Répondit Dean en détournant à nouveau les yeux.

Sam soupira.

- _Ces gars sont vraiment fort Dean !_ Murmura-t-il. _Comment on va les empêcher d'arracher le cœur de Faith si on est à peine capable de s'en sortir en vie à chaque fois qu'on les croise ?_

Dean ne put réprimer un rictus amer.

- _Bonne question !_ Grogna-t-il.


	18. Chapter 18

Cinq minutes plus tard, Faith réapparaissait dans le petit salon, vêtu d'un jean sombre et de son éternel débardeur blanc. Elle avait attaché ses cheveux humides en une longue queue de cheval, et appliqué un épais trait noir autour de ses yeux. A présent elle se sentait elle-même. Là, elle se sentait prête à botter les fesses à n'importe quel démon – Mr Main crochu y compris !

Il n'empêche qu'elle détourna les yeux lorsqu'elle croisa le regard admirateur de Dean. Ce dernier l'imita précipitamment.

- _Angélica n'est toujours pas remonté ?_ S'étonna-t-elle en constatant que ses amis étaient seuls.

- _C'est vrai ça ! Elle en met un temps à trouver un ver de jus d'orange_… Reprocha Dean.

- _Les Maragous, ils ne courent pas… à la vitesse de la lumière, n'est-ce pas ?_ S'inquiéta brusquement Sam.

Un trio de regard inquiet se porta sur la porte qui menait dans le couloir et, pendant un instant, aucun bruit, aucune respiration ne vint troubler le silence de l'aurore. Puis, dans un même mouvement, Dean s'empara du fusil à canon court qui trainait par terre et Faith saisit le long couteau qui ne quittait jamais sa ceinture. Sam attira à lui le sac de toile qui trainait à nouveau à terre, et attrapa un révolver.

- _Vous restez là !_ Leur ordonna Dean. _Je vais voir !_

- _Mouais, comptes là-dessus !_ Marmonna Faith en lui emboitant le pas.

Sam se leva et les imita malgré le regard inquiet que ses compagnons lui lancèrent.

Depuis le palier de l'étage, tout semblait calme et désert. La lumière diffuse de l'aube se répandait au rez-de-chaussée depuis les larges bais vitrés de la véranda, et inondait l'espace d'ombres irréels. Les 3 compagnons descendirent les larges marches de marbres d'un même pas prudent.

- _Je prends par la véranda_. Leur signale Dean lorsqu'ils furent arrivés dans le Hall. _Vous, vous prenez par le salon_.

Pendant une seconde, Faith hésita, jetant un coup d'œil inquiet vers l'un des frères, puis vers l'autre. Dean avait un don inné pour attirer les monstres et autres créatures lorsqu'ils se séparaient. Mais Sam, même s'il avait été indemne, restait… Sam ! Elle emboita le pas à ce dernier.

Le salon était une vaste pièce, construite toute en longueur. Sur le mur de gauche, une séries de porte-fenêtre laissaient entrapercevoir l'Empala de Dean et la Porche orange d'Angélica. Sur le mur de droite, un étalage de portrait de famille allait des visages ternes de photos en noir et blanc au visage étonnamment beau d'Angélica. Et par-delà l'imposante table de chêne, sur le mur d'en face, une énorme cheminée, surplombée d'une collection de katanas, occupait l'espace par sa masse majestueuse. Dans l'angle, au fond à droite, une porte était ouverte sur une obscurité totale.

Traversant le salon d'un pas prudent, armes aux points, Sam et Faith gagnèrent la porte du fond. Le cœur battant, ils pénétrèrent dans une obscurité complète. A tâtons, Sam trouva l'interrupteur et une lumière blanche, artificielle, inonda un minuscule boudoir. Les deux compagnons traversèrent en quelques enjambés la petite pièce, jusqu'à une nouvelle porte. D'un regard entendu, Sam signala à son amie qu'il allait tirer la porte. Faith se mit en garde.

Soudain, un craquement retentit derrière le panneau de bois. Les 2 chasseurs se figèrent.

Lentement, la porte s'entrouvrit, laissant entrer un faisceau de lumière blafarde. Les mains moites et cœur bondissant, Sam et Faith se préparèrent à accueillir l'intrus. Celui-ci se précipita d'un bon à l'intérieur du boudoir. La jeune femme s'était écartée pour laisser l'intrus entré complètement. Dès qu'il fut à l'intérieur, elle lui envoya sa boot dans le ventre. Un gémissement – « désagréablement familier ! » Grimaça-t-elle – rompit le silence environnant.

- _Put… Dean !_ S'exclama Sam dans un murmure. _Qu'est-ce que tu fou là ?_

- _Comment ça « qu'est-ce que je fou là ? » ?_ Grogna son aîné. _Je fais le tour de cette baraque_.

- _On a déjà fait ce tour-ci !_ Signala Faith non sans ironie. _Et il n'y a rien à voir_…

- _Ben, il n'y a rien à voir non plus de l'autre côté_. Répliqua Dean sur le même ton.

- _Et Angélica ?_ S'inquiéta à nouveau Sam. _Tu ne l'as pas vu ?_

- _Nan. Vous ?_

- _Non plus !_

Les 3 compagnons revinrent vers la véranda. La pièce, toute constituée de verre, était immense, toute en longueur. Une haie de plante d'intérieur ponctuait le mur de glace à intervalles réguliers, des fauteuils en rosier ainsi qu'une table avaient été installés un peu plus loin. Un bar se dressait face à eux, surmonté d'un nombre impressionnant de bouteille.

- _Je boirais bien un petit remontant_. Proposa Dean sarcastique.

Ses 2 compagnons l'ignorèrent.

- _Où est-ce qu'elle a pu aller ?_ Se demanda Sam.

Dean grimaça.

- _Ben… On n'a pas été… particulièrement sympa tout à l'heure avec elle, Faith et moi !_

_- Oui mais de là à la faire fuir ?_ Protesta Faith non sans un certain mépris.

- _Ben… C'est que vous pouvez être un peu effrayant quand vous vous y mettez._ Commenta Sam.

Les 2 intéressés affichèrent un même haussement de sourcil sceptique.

- _L'étage ?_ Proposa finalement Sammy.

- _On l'aurait vu passer devant la porte de petit salon_. Lui signala Dean.

- _Le jardin ?_ Fit à son tour Faith.

- _Qu'est-ce qu'elle aurait été y faire ?_ S'interrogea Sam.

Dean et Faith lui renvoyèrent le même haussement d'épaules.

- _C'est ça ou alors elle a été kidnappée par les extraterrestres_. Ironisa Dean.

Sam lâcha un soupire agacé. Néanmoins, la seconde suivante, il prenait la direction d'une porte fenêtre qui menait à l'étendu blonde des champs qui s'étendaient par-delà la propriété d'Angélica. Le soleil se levait à peine, inondant de reflets rougeoyants les cultures agricoles. Déjà, une chaleur rassurante succédait à la fraicheur austère de la nuit.

- _Elle pourrait être n'importe où_… Soupira Sam en s'arrêtant à la lisière du champ.

Dean et Faith secouèrent la tête avec découragement. La jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de se tourner vers la maison derrière les façades de laquelle elle devinait des chambres paisibles et des lits douillés et accueillants. Elle se massa les tempes. « Bon sang ce qu'elle était fatiguée ! ». Et puis son regard redescendit vers l'enceinte de glace que la véranda formait sur toute la longueur de ce mûr-ci. Et toute fatigue la quitta lorsqu'elle aperçut, derrière le reflet du soleil qui dansait sur la véranda, une masse étendu et épaisse qui gisait à terre devant le bar. Son cœur fit un bond affolé et, pendant la première seconde, elle s'efforça de le maitriser. Puis, sa main alla agripper le bras de Sammy.

Celui-ci se tourna vers sa compagne, d'abord surprit, puis inquiet devant le regard hagard et fixe qu'elle gardait tourner vers l'angle droit de la véranda. Laissant ses yeux suivre la même direction, il découvrit à son tour le corps disloqué qui gisait aux côtés du bar. Recouvert d'un flot rouge épais, il ne pouvait que deviner Angélica, plus qu'il ne la reconnut.

- _Put… !_ Laissa-t-il échapper.

Puis relevant déjà son révolver devant lui, il interpela son frère qui, déjà, s'était aventuré derrière la lisière des champs.

- _Dean ! Elle est là !_

L'intéressé fit volte-face et, suivant les regards tristes et inquiets de ses compagnons, découvrit enfin le cadavre de la disparue.

- _Merde !_ S'exclama-t-il tandis qu'il sentait un flot de colère l'envahir.

Les 3 compagnons se précipitèrent à l'intérieur. Et là, dissimulé derrière le bar, le corps éviscéré de leur hôte gisait dans une mare de sang épaisse et suintante. Son si magnifique visage était déformé par l'horreur, ses beaux yeux gris foncés écarquillés et fixes et ses lèves, si charnue et appétissante de son vivant, crispées dans un rictus de douleur pathétique. Pendant un instant, aucun des 3 compagnons ne put prononcer un mot. Quelque chose aux tréfonds de leurs 3 poitrines venait de se contracter, assaillit par la mort de l'espoir qu'ils avaient naïvement entretenues et qui, comme tous ces autres espoirs qu'ils avaient nourrit au fils des mois, mourrait en même temps qu'Angélica Il n'y aurait pas de « _Happy Ending_ » à la fin de cette chasse-là !

Soudain, un coup sourd, dans le dos de Sam et Faith ramena ces derniers à la réalité. Armes aux poings, ils firent volte-face. A leurs pieds, une silhouette chétive, poissante et squelettique, avait renversé Dean et s'évertuait à tenter d'atteindre sa poitrine de ses longs doigts filandreux. Le jeune chasseur maintenait les mains de la petite silhouette loin de lui dans une lutte nerveuse.

Le cœur de Faith fit un bond dans sa poitrine et, avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de réaliser ce qu'elle avait à faire, elle bondit sur le petit monstre et, l'entrainant dans sa chute loin de Dean, roula avec elle à terre. Son poignard alla se planter dans le torse maigre du monstre. Mais, contre toutes attentes instinctives, le démon se remit sur ses pieds d'un bond. Faith et Dean firent de même et, pendant un instant, les regards s'étudièrent dans la stupeur. Puis une explosion retentit et la fine silhouette décharnée du monstre tressauta. Mais elle ne s'écroula pas. Sam appuya à nouveau sur la gâchette de son révolver et le démon tressauta, recula d'un pas, mais ne s'écroula pas.

C'est alors qu'un nouveau choc sourd retentit dans leurs dos, suivit d'un bruit de glace brisé, forçant Dean et Faith à se retourner. Sam avait disparu de leurs champs de vision et l'air matinal, s'engouffrant par la vitre réduite en morceau, appela leur attention vers l'extérieur. L'autre démon, l'adulte, se tenait sur Sammy et déjà ses doigts crochus et acérés pénétraient dans le thorax de Sammy. Dean fit feu immédiatement.

La puissance de feu de son fusil à canon court projeta le démon loin de Sam. Celui-ci se redressa dans un gémissement de douleur, essoufflé.

Faith et Dean ne prirent pas la peine de disserter ; La jeune femme laissa Sammy aux soins de son aîné et s'interposa entre ses compagnons et le mini-monstre au regard d'huile qui la fixait comme si elle avait été un moineau avec lequel il s'apprêtait à jouer sadiquement. Dans son dos, Sam et Dean se plaçait côté à côte, s'interposant entre elle et Mr Main crochue.


	19. Chapter 19

- _Quelqu'un a un plan ?_ Hurla Faith à l'adresse de ses compagnons sans pour autant détourner l'arme qu'elle pointait en direction du mini monstre.

- _Rien de transcendant !_ Cria Sam.

- _On tire autant qu'on peut et on attend de voir ce qui se passe ?_ Suggéra Dean.

Et, faute de mieux, c'est ce que firent les 2 compagnons. Avec un parallélisme morbide, les coups de feu firent sursauter et chanceler les corps disproportionnés de Mr Main Crochues et du mini monstre.

Dean profita de l'avantage numérique qu'avait Sam et lui face à Mr Main Crochue pour sauter sur le monstre. Il sortit prestement la machette qui ornait le dos de sa ceinture et enfonça la lame de son arme dans la gorge du monstre. Les yeux huileux de ce dernier s'écarquillèrent et ses babines se retroussèrent. Mais les mains acérées de la créature ne cessèrent pas pour autant de chercher à atteindre la poitrine du chasseur. Alors Dean reprit possession de la crosse de sa machette et avec un acharnement viscéral, il força sa lame à trancher un côté de la gorge de la bête. Lorsque la moitié du cou du monstre fut découpé, il sortit sa lame de la gorge de la créature et s'efforça de s'attaquer à l'autre moitié.

Dans son dos, Sammy tirait dans les bras de la créature à chaque fois que celle-ci faisait semblant de vouloir se lever vers son aîné…

Derrière eux, Faith et le mini monstre avaient disparu.

Leur affrontement les avait conduit dans le salon attenant où, la petitesse de Main Crochue Junior ne s'avérait pas être l'avantage que Faith avaient imaginé. Au contraire, la créature se montrait redoutable de vitesse et d'esquive. La jeune femme échappait avec peine aux attaques sauvages et désorganisé du mini monstre.

Un énième coup de feu éloigna de justesse Junior loin de sa poitrine. Mais, lorsque Faith voulut s'assurer d'un temps de repos supplémentaire en tirant à nouveau, le déclic sourd que produisit le fusil lui noua brusquement l'estomac. Immédiatement, le mini monstre sauta sur ses pieds et bondit vers elle. La jeune femme esquiva de peu les ongles acérés que Junior lançait vers elle et lui envoya la crosse de son révolver dans la figure. Profitant de son avantage, elle enchaina avec un large coup de pied circulaire qui envoya valser son adversaire loin d'elle.

Dans l'angle de son champ de vision, les Katanas qui surplombaient la lourde cheminée attirèrent son attention. Elle se précipita à l'autre bout de la pièce et se saisit du plus long. L'arme était un peu plus lourde que ce à quoi s'était attendu la jeune femme mais restait maniable et surtout… opérationnelle. Un rugissement sur son côté la fit faire volte-face et elle eut juste le temps de tendre les bras devant elle, arme en avant. Le mini monstre vint s'empaler sur le Katana.

Pour autant, il ne cessa pas de gesticuler dans le but évident d'atteindre son adversaire. Faith le dégagea de son arme d'un pied indélicat et à la seconde ou la créature fut libérée de l'emprise de sa nouvelle arme, Faith fit tournoyer cette dernière et… décapita le mini monstre. S'apercevant en une seconde que cela n'empêchait pas le corps de la créature de se mouvoir, elle esquiva une nouvelle paire de griffes, trancha une main, puis une autre. Une jambe, puis une autre… Et, les morceaux se trainant néanmoins toujours à ces pieds, c'est avec son katana et les 2 autres armes semblables restant au-dessus de la cheminée qu'elle immobilisa le buste et les 2 mains de Junior en les clouant - littéralement - au sol !

Essoufflée et fatiguée, Faith se sentit néanmoins sourire. Elle venait de trouver comme se débarrasser définitivement de ces créatures…

Dean, qui entra précipitamment dans le salon, eut un instant de stupeur en découvrant les épées plantées à même le sol et aux bouts desquels gesticulaient des morceaux du mini-monstre tels des brochettes. Il ne prit pas néanmoins le temps de lancer la réponse sarcastique que le regard fière que Faith leva vers lui en constatant sa surprise. Dans son dos, le Monstre - taille adulte celui-ci - débarquait à son tour.

Dean passa en courant devant Faith et lui saisit le poignet sans ménagement, l'entrainant à sa suite.

- _Sam ?_ S'inquiéta-t-elle.

- _Il a été sonné. Il nous rejoindra quand il aura fini de dormir_…

- _Mais, il va bien ?_

_- Je l'espère._ Répondit Dean sans pouvoir dissimuler d'avantage son inquiétude.

4 à 4, les 2 compagnons grimpèrent les escaliers menant à l'étage.

- _Il nous faut des piques !_ Lança Dean.

- _Des gros de préférence !_ Appuya sa compagne. _Dis-moi qu'il y en a dans ton sac_…

Ils se précipitèrent dans le salon où le sang de Sam maculait encore la moquette.

- _Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?_ S'enquit Annabelle d'une voix où le sommeil perçait encore.

Ni Dean, ni Faith n'eurent le courage de lui apprendre la nouvelle concernant sa petite-fille. Ils se précipitèrent vers le sac de l'aîné des frères Wincherter dans un même mouvement. L'un s'empara d'une arbalète qu'il s'empressa de déplier, la seconde s'arma de sa machette fétiche, juste à temps pour faire face à Main-crochues qui se jetait sur elle. Elle l'accueillit en le transperçant de sa lame. Insensible à la douleur, le monstre leva sa main armé d'ongle acéré vers le visage de la jeune femme. Mais son mouvement fut stoppé net par une flèche qui transperça à la paume de la main de la créature avant de se planter dans le chambranle de la porte. Faith n'hésita pas une seconde, elle fit tournoyer sa machette, tranchant net le bras du Monstre. La scène se répéta presque images par images lorsque la créature attaqua la jeune femme de son unique bras valide. Il se retrouva bientôt dépourvu de griffes.

Et au moment où Faith prenait un mètre de recule pour admirer leurs œuvres, à Dean et à elle, avec une certaine satisfaction (elle devait l'admettre !), la tête du monstre se détacha soudain de son corps et roula à ses pieds, laissant apparaître derrière celui-ci (ou ce qu'il en restait !), un Sam ébouriffé et essoufflé.

Il planta un pieu de bois à travers le crâne de la créature.

- _Tu te décides enfin à te joindre à nous !_ Ironisa son aîné.

- _Tu avais l'air d'avoir besoin d'un coup de main !_ Réplique Sam sur le même ton.

D'un coup de pieds, ce dernier frappa le dos de ce qui restait de Main-crochues et ce dernier s'écroula aux pieds des 3 compagnons. Il sortit de derrière son dos, un autre pieu de bois (« _De toutes évidences récupéré dans le champ attenant !_ » réalisa son frère) et cloua le buste du monstre sur la moquette pastelle (maculées de sang à présent) du salon.

Et enfin, pour la première fois depuis d'interminable, les compagnons purent respirer librement.


	20. Chapter 20

- _Angélica a toujours regretté de ne pas être morte en même temps que Christian, son fiancé, il y a 11 ans de cela_. Souffla Annabelle d'une voix absente.

Aux pieds des 4 compagnons, gisaient le corps dans vie de la magnifique jeune femme. Sa grand-mère, le regard éteint, semblait incapable de réaliser ce que cela signifiait.

- _Il faut que j'appelle son mari_. Soupira-t-elle néanmoins.

Elle fit pivoter les roues de son fauteuil et disparu derrière la porte du salon, le dos et le cou courbé.

Pendant une interminable heure, Dean, Sam et Faith s'étaient demandé quoi faire des morceaux de monstres qui étaient punaisés un peu partout dans le salon et à l'étage. Finalement, Annabelle avait appelé 2 anciens chasseurs, « _des amis_ » avait-elle expliqué d'une voix blanche - presque indifférente, et ces derniers - malgré les âges avancés évident qui étiraient leurs visages ridés - s'étaient porté volontaire pour s'occuper des membres des hommes de la famille Main-Crochues.

A présent, restait Angélica.

Et aucun des compagnons encore présent ne se sentait la force de prendre une quelconque décision. Ils étaient tous les 3 épuisés. Littéralement !

Trop épuisé même pour ressentir un sentiment de tristesse ou de rage. Il était trop tard. Ce qui était fait, était fait ! Il n'y avait aucun moyen de revenir en arrière. Ou de ramené la jeune femme à la vie. Mais chacun d'eux avait déjà perdu suffisamment d'êtres chers pour savoir que la tristesse viendrait… plus tard ! En même temps que le sentiment d'injustice qui leurs broierait les tripes.

- _Edouard sera bientôt là_. Revient Annabelle un instant plus tard. _Vous devriez partir !_

Il y avait une certaine rancœur dans le ton de la vieille dame, mais ni les frères Winchester, ni leur amie, ne purent s'en offusquer. La vieille dame venait de perdre le seul être encore vivant de sa famille.

- _Nous sommes navrés pour vous_. Murmura Sam.

Les 3 amis restèrent un instant à observer la vieille femme, pliée dans son fauteuil roulant, le regard vide posé sur le corps sans vie de sa petite-fille. Mais, comme celle-ci les ignorait volontairement, ils décidèrent d'un accord tacite, et las, de laisser Annabelle à son chagrin. Un 3ème chasseur, resté dans l'entré, les informa qu'il veillerait sur la veille femme jusqu'à l'arrivée de l'époux d'Angélica. « _Son meilleur ami_ » Se souvint Sam tristement.

Il s'empara de la main de Faith. Celle-ci leva vers lui un regard étonné, mais devant les yeux brillant de larme de son compagnon, qu'il gardait obstinément porté par-delà les portes d'entrée de la demeure d'Angélica, Faith ne trouva rien de plus judicieux ou chaleureux à faire que de garder le silence.

Et les 3 compagnons abandonnèrent la luxueuse demeure d'un pas fatigué mais irrévocable. Il n'y avait rien qu'ils puissent y faire dorénavant…

Dean gara l'Empala (cabossée) sur le parking du 1er motel qui croisa leur route et qui ne fut pas celui où Faith était « _morte_ ».

- _Douche ou lit ?_ Demanda Sam les yeux déjà à demi clos de sommeil en poussant la porte de la chambre.

- _Lit !_ Répondirent en cœur ses 2 compagnons.

La seconde suivante, les 3 amis se laissaient tomber mollement sur les 2 grands lits de leurs chambres de motel. Dans une organisation qui avait été décidée implicitement des mois plus tôt : Dean dans l'un des lits, Sam et Faith dans l'autre. Les doigts de ces derniers se nouèrent instinctivement dès qu'ils furent étendus et ce, malgré l'épuisement.

Des heures plus tard, des sanglots tirèrent Faith de la bienheureuse obscurité où le sommeil l'avait conduite. La douceur de l'inconscience laissant lentement place à la fraicheur du réveil.

Mais ses paupières ne purent se soulever. Et son esprit ne parvint pas remonter à la surface de la conscience. A cette constatation, une angoisse sourde la saisit.

Et puis, une lueur, au loin, l'attira inexorablement. La curiosité se disputant, en elle, à la raison qui lui dictait de fuir. Et les sanglots se muèrent peu à peu en un râle déchirant, triste et agonisant.

Soudain, Surgit en avant une main squelettique, aux doigts crochus !

Faith se réveilla en sursaut.


	21. Chapter 21

3 JOURS PLUS TARD.

- _J'ai entendu parler d'un hypnotiseur à Phoenix_, S'exclama Sam en jetant dans son sac de toile un tas de fringues chiffonnées. _Il parait qu'il peut soigner n'importe quelle maladie ou détourner n'importe quelle malédiction_.

Il referma le sac d'un geste brusque.

- _Je suis sûr qu'il pourra nous aider !_ Poursuivit-il en se précipitant vers la porte. _Je vais aller le voir !_

La chambre de motel qu'ils avaient loué la veille en arrivant dans la petite ville de Yuma, à la frontière mexicaine, était semblable à toutes celles qu'ils avaient déjà occupées. Depuis la nuit où ils avaient tué les Maragous, Dean et Sam avait désespérément cherché comment tuer la femelle qui hantait les cauchemars de leur compagne. Mais, alors que la 5ème nuit sans sommeil de Faith commençait à étendre ses ombres sur l'étouffante chaleur de l'Arizona, la jeune femme était bien contrainte de se rendre à l'évidence : Il n'y avait pas de solution !

Et elle se sentait si faible. La tête lui tournait en permanence, elle ne parvenait même plus à tenir sur ses jambes. Ses pensées se résumaient au mantra que Sam avait exigé qu'elle se répète en boucle : « _Ne t'endors pas ! Ne t'endors pas ! Ne t'endors pas !_ ». Mais en cet instant, même ces trois petits mots ne parvenaient plus à avoir de sens pour elle. Tout tournait autour d'elle, tout était flou, tout était sourd et tout se confondait sous la fatigue.

- _Sam !_ Murmura-t-elle en s'efforçant de se lever du sofa bordant la fenêtre où elle était assise.

- _Je vais faire vite !_ Lança ce dernier précipitamment. _Tiens bon encore quelques heures ok ?_

- _Sam !_ Insista la jeune femme.

Elle chancela dangereusement en tentant de marcher jusqu'à son ami. Mais ce dernier ne semblait pas l'entendre, tout absorbé qu'il était par son énième projet pour lui venir en aide.

- _Sam !_ Murmura-t-elle en se retenant au mûr.

- _SAM !_ Hurla Dean depuis le fond de la chambre où il s'était réfugié.

Assis à même le sol, dans le coin le plus reculé de la pièce, le menton posé sur ses poings, le regard obstinément posé sur la jeune femme, il desserrait les mâchoires pour la première fois depuis des jours.

Sam se figea enfin. Mais il ne put tourner les yeux vers sa compagne, ou même vers son frère. Le désespoir crispa soudain ses traits, le laissant figé et le souffle coupé.

- _Sam_. Reprit la jeune femme dans un murmure épuisé alors qu'elle venait se placer entre la porte et lui. _Reste… S'il te plait !_

_- Non !_ S'exclama Sam en sortant de sa paralysie. _Non ! Je ne vais rester là à attendre_…

Les paupières de Faith se fermèrent une seconde, et elle laissa échapper un soupire las.

- _Sam, je n'en peux plus !_ Avoua-t-elle dans un souffle.

- _Faith…_ Gémit soudain Sam en levant un regard suppliant vers son amie. _Je t'en prie… Encore une peu_…

Un flot de larmes vint inonder le regard de la jeune femme.

- _Je… Je suis tellement désolée_… Souffla-t-elle.

Sammy secoua la tête, tentant vainement de dissimuler à sa compagne les larmes qui venaient ne naître aux bords de ses yeux.

Les doigts tremblants, Faith lui prit la main. D'un timide sourire, elle l'encouragea à lui faire face. Mais ses joues striées de larmes brisèrent le cœur de Sam lorsqu'il releva finalement les yeux vers elle.

- _On ne trouvera plus maintenant_. Murmura-t-elle.

Sam s'apprêtait à la détromper lorsque les jambes de la jeune femme la lâchèrent Elle s'écroula, et il eut tout juste le temps d'amortir sa chute en la récupérant contre lui. Il dut se mordre la lèvre pour ne pas laisser un cri rauque venir déchirer sa gorge.

Dean avait eu un sursaut lorsque la jeune femme avait défaillit ; Mais, tandis que Sam la serrait entre ses bras, vidée et blafarde, son cœur se souleva. Il se précipita, presque à quatre pattes, dans la salle de bain dont il referma la porte derrière lui dans un claquement furieux.

- _Faith, je t'en prie !_ Supplia Sam d'une voix brisée.

La respiration de la jeune femme se fit plus difficile, mais, lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, le visage défait de Sam, tordu par la douleur et le chagrin, lui souleva le cœur. Ses larmes redoublèrent.

- _Sam…_ Souffla-t-elle en levant une main jusqu'à lui.

Il saisit brusquement ces doigts blancs, la porta à sa bouche et l'écrase d'un baiser rageur.

- _Je t'interdis de m'abandonner !_ Cria Sam. _Je te l'interdis !_

Un sourire navré se mêla aux larmes qui dévalaient présent sur le visage de la jeune femme.

- _Je suis tellement désolée_… Chuchota-t-elle.

Puis dans une supplique déchirante, elle pleura son prénom. « _Sam !_ ». C'en fut trop pour le jeune chasseur. Il attira le corps exténué de son amie contre lui et la serra entre ses bras. Pendant un long moment, il l'écrasa contre lui, chancelant ou la berçant, oubliant de respirer. L'exhortation de désespoir qu'il retenait depuis des jours remonta le long de sa gorge, et franchit la barrière de sa bouche dans un cri rauque et déchirant.

Puis finalement, après une longue minute d'inertie, le calme revint entre eux. Il écarta délicatement la jeune femme et lui fit face à nouveau. Le même sourire timide, teinté d'une triste résignation, se dessina sur leurs lèvres.

- _Ramènes moi sur le lit_. Souffla Faith.

Sam s'exécuta malgré ses genoux tremblants. Il déposa la jeune femme sur le lit double, de son côté habituel. Et il ne put résister à l'envie de s'étendre à ses côtés. A nouveau, il la serra contre lui. Faith sourit faiblement.

Doucement, la porte de la salle de bain s'entrebâilla. Le beau visage de Dean, ravagé lui aussi par des larmes qui avaient cessé de couler, apparut. Il détournait les yeux.

- _Promets-moi de prendre soin de lui ok ?_ Murmura Faith à l'adresse de Sam. _Il n'est pas aussi fort que tout le monde le croit…_

- _Je… Je sais !_ Souffla Sam tandis qu'un nouveau flot de larmes débordait de son beau regard sombre.

Il enfouit son visage aux creux de l'épaule de la jeune femme et étouffa un nouveau cri rageur.

- _Et promets-moi aussi de faire attention à vous ok ?_ Supplia la jeune femme dont la voix se brisa soudain.

Elle ne serait plus là pour veiller sur eux. Elle ne serait plus là pour voler au secours de Dean lorsqu'il ira se fourrer dans un énième pétrin, ou pour consoler le cœur malmené de Sammy lorsque sa bonté naturelle l'amènerait à s'inquiéter pour l'un ou pour l'autre. Ses larmes redoublèrent et elle les cacha sous un bras inerte.

Dean les rejoignit d'un pas hésitant. Il s'assit sur le rebord du lit, de l'autre côté de Faith, puis, finalement, lui saisit la main. Après une minute, la jeune femme découvrit son visage et se tourna vers lui. Il était tellement beau. Il avait l'air tellement fatigué.

Pendant une seconde, Faith crut que le sommeil allait l'emporter loin de ce visage. Ses yeux papillonnèrent. Dans un sursaut, elle les rouvrit.

« _Je t'aime_ » Fit-elle en silence.

Dean s'agenouilla à côté du lit, à côté d'elle. Et, avec une résignation malheureuse, il se pencha sur elle et déposa un baiser furtif sur ses lèvres.

- _Moi aussi !_ Murmura-t-il à son oreille avant que sa voix ne se brise.

Alors, il enlaça la taille fine de la jeune femme et y dissimula son visage ravagé par les larmes et l'amertume.

Pendant un long moment, les trois compagnons restèrent ainsi emmêlés. Finalement, après une éternité, un sourire paisible vint étirer les lèvres de Faith. D'un bras, elle enlaça la tête ébouriffée de Sam. Sa main libre alla se perdre dans la nuque de Dean.

- _Vous n'avez pas idée combien je vous aime tous les 2…_ Murmura-t-elle tendrement, d'une voix exténuée.

L'étreinte des 2 frères sur le corps fin de la jeune femme se raffermit et 2 grognements étouffés remontèrent jusqu'à elle.

Alors, elle expira longuement.

Puis elle ferma les yeux et se laissa emporter par le sommeil.

Faith mourut cette nuit-là.

**REVIEWS:**

**Et voilà, cette fic est terminée. Vu la mythologie de SUPERNATURAL, je ne suis pas complètement sure que cette histoire soit la dernière de Faith en compagnie des frères Winchester mais pour l'instant, ça s'arrête là... J'espère que vous avez aimé.**  
**Merci d'avoir de l'avoir lu en entier,**  
**N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions...**  
**A bientôt (Si je dis "pour d'autres aventures", ça fait trop cliché ?! LOL)**

**SbCortone**


End file.
